Scars
by jaspersonlyone770
Summary: Sure, vampires can be real...but I've never heard of a demon. Maybe she's not a demon, maybe she's just my basic mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologe**

At this moment, I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind, because my thoughts were definetly morbid. I chanced a glance at my so-called father, Peter. He had always been a brother/father figure to me and made sure I was well taken care of, which I didn't mind of. Ever since the Cullens had moved to this moody town, Forks, things had changed.

Peter and Charlotte had told me long ago that I was the prophecy. I was the one who would end this world and allow the Volturi to merge the humans with vampires, creating a war and many deaths. _I_ was death. My real father was, as shocking as this must be, Satan, he created me as a human, but when you are attacked by a demon when you are only five years old, you may inhabit some of its powers. I was actually close to having a simple, human life, but demons just keep coming and coming. Vampires were immediately attracted to my sweet blood, which made them stronger in senses.

When I turn nineteen, someone was coming, something big, and I don't know if I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

Usually, I didn't wear make up, because my appearance was made to be pleasant to the eye, but today was an exception. Today, I was starting school, and to say I was excited was an understatement. I could've called up Char to help put on my make up, but it was already seven A.M. I huffed with exasperation and threw down the eyeliner, leaving my eyes bare. I hurriedly tugged up my ripped skinny jeans and a basic shirt. My hair was curly and falling down my back and in my face. I grabbed my dark beanie chick hat and Plaid Sherpa Hoodie Jacket, strapping on my old converses. I was never wearing anything fancy, even though Peter and Char had more than enough money.

"Honey, either you're coming or not! I'm not waiting forever!" Charlotte called from downstairs.

"Coming," I sighed softly, and I knew she could hear me. I grabbed my backpack then strolled down the stairs, grabbing my iPod. Peter had just taken some poptarts out of the toaster and placed them on small saucer with my new cell phone. I quickly hopped onto the stool and bit into the panstry, it was hot and burned my tongue.

"Ya feelin' okay, Sweetheart?" Peter laid his accent on thick to try and make me feel better.

I shrugged and offered a smile, it was weak, "I'm fine, just nervous."

Charlotte hissed, "I told you to let her go when she was little! Now, my sweet pea is all nervous and shaky." She complained, standing behind me so she could place her cool hands on my shoulders. She shot Peter a mean look, which he cringed at.

"Well, sorry for wanting to keep my baby safe. Ya don't mind, do ya?" He smiled at me, wiggling his dark brows as he mussed my hair.

I gave another weak smile, "I don't, dad."

He chuckled, but I saw his eyes swell with happiness when I called him my father.

Char scoffed behind me, pinching at my hair, "Honey, why didn't you curl your hair? You know it looks cuter." She picked a hand through my wavy light hair.

"I didn't feel like it this morning. Can we go?" I asked as I finished my small breakfast. I pushed Char aside and, but grabbed her cool hand in mine, pulling her along so we were outside.

...

"Be safe, Bella. And call me at your free period." Charlotte whispered to me, giving me one more hug, a grimace covering her elegant features. She was sad. I blushed at the thought.

"_Mom_..." I groaned, rolling my eyes to the cloudy sky. Her eyes were welling up with venom tears.

Her bottom lip quivered and she placed a delicate white hand under her chin, "I know, I know. But, you're so grown up and..." I pulled her into another hug.

"Mom, I'm seventeen." I protested, pulling away. She grinned at me.

"I know, but please be good." She sighed, wiping at the trickles of venom that left the corners of her contacted eyes.

I smiled playfully, "Aren't I always?"

"Seriously, Honey." She gave me a stern look, poking out her little digit. I rolled my eyes again before sticking out my pinky finger, too. We locked them and pressed a kiss to each other's cheeks.

...

The stares people gave me were the least of my worries as I turned the lock to my locker. It swung open with one last turn and I stuffed my things inside. I placed the picture of me, three years old with a big grin in Peter's arms, and Charotte next to us. That was when we took the trip to New York and I could see the Statue of Liberty in the background. That was before I knew would be attacked two years later by angry spirits and bitten before Peter killed them. I ghosted my hand over the bite mark on my right shoulder. I could still detect the strong sting and burn.

"Hi," A feminine voice greeted me. My eyes flickered to the girl next to me. She was a little shorter than me, with dark brown eyes and a thin nose. Her cheekbones were high and her lips balanced out her big eyes. They were a delicate pink, the bottom one a little to big for the top. Her chin was imprinted with a dimple and jutted out a bit as she smiled warmly at me. Her hair was dark brown, almost black and short, reaching her shoulders, "I'm Jessica."

I turned to her fully, "Bella." My voice was always quiet, no matter how much I yelled, I was still the small one with a small voice. It was husky, but clasified me as a female. So, I definetly couldn't sing.

"Beautiful." She grinned, her cheeks tinting a rosy color. I crooked a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella in Intalian is beautiful. I've always studied it." She shrugged and turned to open, I'm guessing, her locker, "So, what brings you to Forks, Bella?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really, I decided to come here. It was either this or New York again."

Her dark eyes widened, "I would've chosen New York. I've always wanted to go there."

I wrinkled my nose in distate, "It's not as good as it sounds."

"Really?" Her fine eyebrows and shoulders drooped.

Great, now I feel guilty, "No, it's okay. But, I just don't like it."

A small smile lit up her face, "Good, because I'm trying to go to an acting school up there."

Her smile made me smile, "Good luck." With that said, I turned and walked the other way. Although I was completelt lost, I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I glanced at my schedule; first class Ms. Brown.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I tilted my head up at the soft voice. It was a tall girl, her hair was long and gelled back. Her glasses were a kind of retro style and her clothes held neon colors. Her make up was heavy and dark over her green eyes. I was hungrily taking in people's features, I was tired of seeing perfect faces.

"Yes?" I questioned. She smiled softly, trailing her emerald eyes to see my schedule.

"Ms. Brown is just down the hall, last door on the right." She jabbed a thumb behind her, "I'm Angela by the way. You must be the new girl, Bella."

"Yeah, thanks, Angela." I thanked her then walked down the hall, stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets.

I was actually late and the teacher glowered at me with her sharp hazel eyes, pointing her slender finger to a seat next to a small girl. My eyes landed on her tiny, bouncing figure. Her golden orbs met mine.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reveiws. I'm a little new at this writing thing in fanfiction so could someone _really_ help me with a beta and all that nice stuff. Anyways, I'm still writing as I go so I'll try to update every day. Love you guys.**

I stood there in the doorway, staring at the diminutive girl with pale gold eyes. The staring contest seemed to last for hours. Her pale pink lips moved, but I didn't hear her with all the pumping blood in my ears. She started to stand, but I quickly whipped around and hurried away, slamming the class door behind me.

The high bell rung for late students, but I wasn't going back to class. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I shoved my way through the front doors of the school.

...

As I pushed open the entrance to my big house, I was dripping wet and radiating anger. My hair was sticking to my face and my ivory cheeks were blotched with a dark blush. Peter was in the entry way, grinning at me sheepishly, "Sweetheart, how was school?" He crowed loudly, opening his arms in invitatation.

_Oh, he _knew_ he was in trouble._

"You sent me to fucking school with bloodsuckers!" I screeched, slamming down my dripping bag.

Charlotte casually passed us, fixing up the living room, "Told you she would find out."

Peter glared at her silently then turned back to me, "Sweetheart, you know that you're perfectly safe with me."

"I don't care. You don't get it! I hate fucking veggies. We need to move, now!" I hissed.

Charlotte decided to intervene, "No, we are not moving, you guys."

I whipped my head to my tall, blonde mother who had her arms crossed and a defiant expression on her beautiful face, "But, Mom..."

"No! We just got here. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

...

I didn't go to school for two days until Charlotte finally came upstairs, dressing me in jeans and one of my shirts, strapping on my knee high converses.

"I'm not going." I insisted as Peter tied me in the car.

"Well, you're already in the car so get over it." He stated bluntly.

Charlotte waved good bye as we sped away.

"Let me out of here, you ass!" I hissed, scratching at the door in an attempt to escape. Peter grinned as he exited the vehicle and went around my side. I kicked my feet with a vegance, but he wrapped his musculaur arms around me.

"Listen, Sweetheart, you decided to go to school, now you're going." He said softly, placing me on my feet. I pushed him roughly, but he just grinned and handed me my things. He mussed my hair one more time then got back into his truck to leave.

"Bastard!" I shouted after him and I swear I could hear his annoying laugh.

...

At lunch, my anger had disapated. I grabbed an apple then sat down with Jessica. She was eating oreos weirdly. She took off the chocolate top then licked off the cream before sticking the cookies back together to drop it into the milk and drinking it.

"Where were you these last few days?" She asked softly.

"At home. I had a cold." I shrugged indifferently.

Her eyes held concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reassured her.

She nodded, turning back to her lunch. Angela sat down next to me with a hoagie and peach, "Hey."

"Hey, Ang." Jessica smiled at her.

"Have you heard?" Jessica suddenly whispered, bowing her head as her eyes darted around the caferteria.

"What?" I frowned.

"Jasper Hale is back." Angela said quietly, her eyes excited.

"Who?" I questioned.

"He's apart of the Cullen family."

"Oh," I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, leaning back in my seat.

Angela and Jessica seemed confused by my expression.

"Why that look?" Angela asked.

"Nothing."

Just then, the hairs on the back of my neck stood in attention and my sense hightened at a new danger. I quickly spuna around in my chair, my lips pulling back over my teeth. There they were. Their appearances made them attractive to the eye and it made me disgusted. Everything about them drew you in. Their voice, their face, even their fucking smell.

The small girl was looking into space, a blank look on her elfin features. The girl next to her was holding her hand. Her hair was long and blonde. Her face llooked like it was painted by the Gods, luckily I didn't care for my appearance. It was a burly male beside her. His face held childness and his golden eyes were filled with mirth. The last one on the end was very boyish. His hair was everywhere, a color of a penny. His face was the prettiest of the boys and his full white lips moved swiftly, his black eyes darting around the froup of vampires. All the bloodusckers eyes darted up when they saw a figure.

The man was tall, taller than the penny haired guy. His hair was dirty blonde and his curls were reaching his strong jaw. His body was lean, but strong. Out of everyone in that small coven, his clothes were the only casual ones and looked like they didn't get picked off a runway.

The small pixie's eyes flashed over to him and danced with anger. She hissed something at him, which he studiously ignored. His homey eyes suddenly flickered to mine. I gasped then turned around swiftly as warmth erupted.

_What the _fuck_ is happening?_


	4. Chapter 4

**If I leave double chapters it will be corrected swiftly, You see, I love writing and I can't spend much time from my computer since I'm grounded, but since my little sister used my things, a virus was found. So now my computer won't allow me to do certain things. I'm going to get a laptop soon so please don't comment when you see it.**

**I don't own Twilight, sorry forgot to put that in there.**

**Jasper**

The stale smell of human food wafted into my senses and I visbly cringed. I was late to school and the buzz of a new girl droned itno my ears. It was staring to give me a headache and I doubted vampires could get such a thing. I strolled into the cafeteria and all the girl swooned slightly. Well, I was gone for awhile and I knew half of them had started rumors of where I had gone. I had slipped again, killing a human in Seattle. I had been gone for a week, hunting as much as I could so my eyes could return to the golden color.

I sat down at the restricted Cullen table and my family's eyes sll flashed up to mine, holding dispointment and anger. Emmett had lessen his, he didn't really mind because he had snapped a few times. Rosalie was my supposed twin sister and she stood by me no matter what, keeping her emotions to her slf with love and bluntness. I admired her for that. Edward silently, but heatedly glared at me. Alice flickered out of a vision and eyed my clothes.

"Really, Jasper, you couldn't choose anything more fitting." She hissed at me, her eyes wide with anger. I knew Alice still held feelings for me, even though she was the one who ordered the divorce. I thought it was pathetic how she was still searchign for her mate after sixteen years.

"It's fucking high school. How is this not fitting?" I frowned, gesturing to my apparell.

She growled, low and full of fury, "God, you can be such an ass sometimes."

"I don't really read Fashion Week. Sorry to dissapoint you." I replied sourly.

Everyone turned quiet. I could feel someone staring at me and it was getting on my last nerve. I swoftly turned my head and was met with wide olive eyes. It was a girl. But, I wouldn't call her that with her developed body, more of a woman. Her hair was long, reaching her slim waist, and satin black. It was naturally wavy and falling into her face. Her nose was delicate, small, and button like. Her skin was a touch of ivory with red blooming in her cheeks. Her lips were a soft, tender flush of sanguine. Her sapphire orbs stayed locked with mine before she turned abrutly, cutting off the heat that was coursing through my veins.

She sat there for awhile, her female friends asking what was wrong before she suddenly stood and stormed out of the white room. I yearned to follow after her, but Edward interuptted my musings with a slam onto the caferteria light wooden table. It cracked under his pale hand and I snapped my eyes up to him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed at him.

"I should be asking you the same question. Stalking another human, are we?" He snarled back, his eyes snapping.

"Fuck you." I stood abrubtly and hurriedly left the disgusting room.

There was the girl, leaning against a locker with a look of exasperation on her face. Her eyes met mine again and electricty buzzed through the air. Her sweet blood flooded my nose, but when I focused, something was off with it. She wasn't a basic human.

"You're a vampire." She stated bluntly.

I was shocked for about a nanosecond, "I'm aware."

A smile tugged at the edge of her full lips, "And so is your family."

"I'm also aware of that."

"That pixie girl...something's off with her." Her voice wasn't high like the other girls. It was low and quiet, but definetly feminine.

"You're telling me." I said dryly.

Her eyes met mine again and determination settled into her before her emotions vanished. I was stumped, I had never enocuntered a human able to turn off my gift. I almost growled at her, but she stepped forward with a cold look in her eye.

"I'm Bella."

"Jasper."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so Jasper and Bella have met, and I promise it won't take awhile for them to get together. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella**

_I ran through the forest, but I wasn't sure what I was running from. My lungs burned, trying to find the liberation of air which I could not give. I pushed my way through bushes, the darkness turning darker behind me. I could hear my name being fallen from lips, like I was a curse. And I was._

_Finally, I tripped over something and landed on my hands and knees, was when I saw him; Jasper. I barely knew him, but I knew he could help me somehow. I scrambled up, outstretching my pale hand towards him. He put out a limb, too, reaching towards me with a pained expression._

_"Jasper!" I cried, my voice hollow and echoeing in the dark. His full lips moved, but I heard nothing. Then there was pain, so much _fucking_pain that I screamed out in agony. I fell to the ground, unable to move. Someone had hit me. In the spine. I couldn't breathe and my nails scratched uslessly against the leaves and dirt. Jasper disapeared into the dark without a backwards glance. I reached a desperate hand out to him, but he was gone._

_The pain got worst, like a million needles stabbing into my skin. My lungs were on fire and my back was dripping with blood. _

_"Please! Somebody, help me!" I screeched and stared into the of my father._

"Sweetheart! Sweetheart! Wake up!" Peter growled, shaking my form lightly.

"She's having a nightmare." Said a high voice laced with concern. Charlotte.

"They're getting worst. Baby, Bella, get up, it's just a dream." One more good shake and my eyes snapped open and focused on Peter. He was staring at me with scared red eyes, sadness etched on his perfect face. I was cold and sweaty, shaking like a leaf.

Peter brushed my hair away from my face as Charlotte entered the room hesitantly, "You're alright, Sweetheart."

A strange noise was vibrating through the house. It sounded like someone was dying harshly, put through so much pain. Then I realized, it was me.

...

"You have to eat something." Charlotte sighed in front of me, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table so it could waft into my nose.

"I told you, Mom, I'm not hungry."

"Bella, maybe if you tell me what your dream was about-"

I snapped at her, "It was nothing, Mom! So, just leave it alone. I'm going to school." I stood and stormed out of the house. It was drizzling and humid, causing my hair to frizz slightly. I kept running till I got to the bottom of the trail. I didn't know what I was doing. The rain was getting harder and my face was flushed from the run down the hill from the mansion.

I heard the roar of the motorcyle before I saw it. My eyes shot up to the sound and I gasped when I saw who it was. He was draped in a leather jacket and dark jeans. He stopped the car next to me, his face wet and gorgous.

He handed me a helmet, "Get on."

"But, Jas-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Get on." He inisted, jutting out the helmet harder.

I huffed with annoyance then quickly put on the head gear. Jasper shot me a grin as I straddled the bike. I cautiously wrapped my arms around his waist as he roared the engine.

"Hang on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper**

Her warm body molded to mine as her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Her breasts were pressed against my back, creating sensations I had never felt with Alice. Rain plattered against our skin and I felt her shiver against me. My motor roared as we swung around the curve of the highway. Honestly, I didn't want to go to school and I knew Bella didn't want to go either. I needed to know about her and why the fuck she was living with vampires. Her clothes held a familiar scent, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

I skidded the bike to a stop and parked I on the side of the road. Bella was confused, "Why did you stop?"

I got off the motorcycle and turned to her. The blue button down shirt she had on was tight against her from the rain and her nipples hardened from the cold. Her jeans were skin tight and I was surprised to see she didn't have on a jacket. Her face held no makeup, but natural beauty.

"I'm not going to school today. Would you like to join me?" I questioned.

She paused, her full mouth opening and closing before she nodded slowly.

"Good." I grinned, placing my wet leather jacket on her slender shoulders. I jerked with engine and we sped down the flooding streets.

...

She plopped down in the cool, wet grass, not caring that her clothes were getting even more soaked in the process. She stared up at me with those wide green eyes, "So, why did you bring me here?"

I put up the kickstand for my vehicle and turned to her fully, "No reason." I sat down next to her and watched the clouds pull back slightly to show a glisten of sun. It ran over my skin and watched as awe and shock danced over Bella's face.

"You're...you're skin..." She trailed off.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?"

She smiled softly, "They're not the first scars I have encountered."

My curiosity spiked, "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm not that interesting." She insisted, shrugging indifferently.

I smirked, "Try me."

Her fast heart skipped a beat and my eyes zeroed in on the pulsing under her graceful neck. The ivory, soft skin would be so easy to tear through. I could imagine her succulent blood flowing into my mouth, easing the scorching in my throat.

"Hey, I'm up here." She said dryly, her low voice encased with irritation.

I flashed her a quick grin, "I'm very aware of that."

Blood flooded her cheeks as another smile lit up her pretty face, "I like the sun."

"And?"

"I hate coconuts, not the taste, the consitancy. I like pineapples, they're my favorite fruit. I hate walking around in socks, they just bug me. I don't comb or brush my hair alot, and I don't really wear makeup. I've tried, but it never really works out for me. I'm very clumsy and I can never walk across a flat surface without tripping. I don't have much patience for animals or children. They just...bug me." She sighed with annoyance.

I studied her, "And your parents?"

Her eyes flashed suddenly, fury and suspsioun easing into her emotions, "That's why you brought me here. To fuck with me and find out why I'm hanging out with fucking vampires. Hell to the fucking no, Hale. I don't go spouting out shit."

My pants became tighter at her cursing, but anger replaced it. Before she could blink, I lunged at her, pinning her slim form to a thick tree. She wrestled with me, her emotions skyrocketing to dispair, shock, and under that, a twinge of fear.

"Gte the fuck off me!" She shouted, her voice breaking from keeping her voice low most of her life. Her heart went into a frenzy and I almost snapped when saw her pulse again, "What the hell do you want from me, Jasper! If you're going to kill me, kill me!"

"Shut up!" I roared at her, throwing her against the tree. I backed away from her as she winced in pain.

I was on my motorcyle before she could register my movements.

...

**Bella**

I stomped into the house, dripping wet and threw down my bag. Peter and Charlotte were on the couch, but whipped their heads up to me when they heard the door slam against the wall.

"How was school?" Peter asked wearily.

"Fucking awesome!" I spat at him venomously, sarcastically then stormed up the stairs.

_Fuck Jasper Hale._


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of you are wondering why Jasper flipped like that. Well, I wanted Jasper to have some problems. He's not used to not getting what he want and being able to stay around a human. So, he's very unstable and he wanted to know if he needed to protect Bella or not from the vampires. I know, weird, right? So, I'm changging Bella's look. Black hair and blue eyes fit her better and I liked the picture of Kristen Stewart modeling with black hair.**

**Bella**

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're mad." Jessica snickered softly, eyeing me. I sighed as I grabbed my things out of my locker and slammed it close.

"I'm fine, just...tired." I replied venomously. Her eyes widened slightly at my tone, but she followed me nonetheless.

"Well, I could drive you home if you want me to." She offered kindly. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"No, it's okay, Jess. I'm just grumpy. I don't need to go home."

"Fine," Her voice sounded tight, upset, "Let's just go to class."

Great. Now, I pissed her off.

We were both quiet as we strolled down the hall. I walked into the Cooking Ed. class and put on my white apron. I hated this class to be honest, I didn't even know how to cook. Class started and we were making salads, great, knives. I heard the class door open, but I was too focused on chopping the lettuce.

"Mr. Hale," I froze, "May I ask why you are in my class?" The teacher, Mrs. Jones, asked sourly.

I looked up to see his perfect, innocednt face complete with two golden eyes staring intently at me, "Um, Mrs. Cope advised me to switch classes. She didn't want me to just do useless work."

Mrs. Jones rolled her gray eyes, "Of course she did. Now...," She glanced around the room before landing on me, "You'll have to partner Isabella. We're making salads today. Be careful with the knife." She handed him a apron and he nodded, taring over to me.

"Fuck." I hissed under my breath. I heard him chuckle as he sat down, tying the fabric around his narrow waist.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Fuck you." I almost snarled at him.

His eyes widened in mock surprise, "Such rudeness."

I smiled sweetly at him, "I learned it from the best."

"Touche." He smirked at me. I wanted to kick him in his teeth, but it made my heart accelerate.

I turned back to the salad and sighed angrily, I barely knew how to use a knife. Charlotte never taught me, fearing she or Peter would snap from my blood. Jasper snickered again, moving behind me. I froze up again as his hands found mine. His hips were pressing into my bottom and his arms covered mine. i shakily held the knife, not because I was scared, but because he was making me flustered. He wrapped his hand around my shaky one and we slowly cut the lettuce together, his cool breath tickling my ear.

The electrcity hummed and I wondered if he was thinking about sinking his teeth into me yet. It would make everything so much easier. When we were done he grabbed the cut of veggies and placed them in the green plastic bowl, obviously pleased with himself.

He stepped form behind me and I took a deep calming breath, "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"I don't. But, I know imma hell of a lot better than you." He snickered.

"I knew the facade couldn't last forever." I sighed, untying my apron.

"Hey," He smiled crookedly at me, "I can be an ass when I want and a sweet guy underneath."

"Yeah, sure, you can. Let's just get one thing straight: We're not friends."

"Not even aquaintenses?" He raised his brows.

"Not even that. I don't like you." I responded, crossing my arms.

"Well, I like you. I find you...intriguing." He turned back to the bowl, chopping tomatoes now.

"Do you now?" It was my turn to raise my brows.

"More than you'll even know." He said cryptically.

A unintentional blush spreaded across my cheeks and neck. I sputtered uselessly for awhile while he smirked smugly, "F-Fuck you."

"You're not really my type." He stated.

The bell rung and I grabbed my things, shooting him an angry look, "Ass."

"I didn't know you were staring at it." He called behind me. I blushed ten times worst than the first time.

...

"He's just so...UGH!" I bellowed as Jessica and Angela watched me with wide eyes. It was free period and I was stomping around, yellign and cursing Jasper's name. Jessica and Angela, the brilliant friends they are, decided to help and comfort me.

"Bella, I doubt he's that bad." Ang opiniated, stuffing a chip into her mouth.

Jessica nodded, agreeing with her as she opened her bag of sour grapes, "I've heard he's a pretty nice guy."

I shook my head, "You guys don't know him like me." I paced, wondering if I should just call Charlotte to come pick me up. The sun tinged through the clouds and I figured why the Cullen's didn't come to school today.

Jessica's nose wrinkled, "Thank God, my prayers have been answered. Finally, the sun shows it's face." She rejoiced. Angela laughed.

"I like the sun, but hate it at the same time." I retorted sourly.

They both gave me confused looks, "Why?"

"I-I can't tan." I blushed at the fact.

Angela's eyes widened, "At all?"

I shook my head again, "That sucks." Jessica commented.

_I know someone else who can't tan..._

The bell rung so free period was over. Angela walked me to class, babbling how she liked Eric Yorkie, but when he passed she started babbling nonsense. He left with an awkward laugh and wave. She blushed worst than me.

I gave her quick advice then went into my class.

...

"How was school?" Charlotte asked as I stepped into the house. I shrugged, throwing down my stuff on the dining room table.

"Better than usual."

Peter smiled at me, but frowned when I started to remove my long sleeve shirt. I had a camisole under it so I grimaced, too when they both growled. Then, I remembered. The bruises. From when Jasper pushed me into the tree.

Peter gripped my arms almost painfully and snarled. I was almost scared.

"What the hell happened to your back?"

"I-It was nothing. Just...Jasper..." I trailed off as their expressions relaxed then darted to surprise.

"Jasper? How in fuck's land do you know Jasper?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper**

I placed my stuff on my king sized bed and shredded from my shirt. I had gone hunting and a bear had tore my attire straigh off. I put on another pair of jeans and shook off my boots. I was starting to search for a shirt when I felt small, familiar hands fold under my arms and settled on my shoulders.

"Alice." I snarled.

"Jazzy," She purred seductively, tightening her small limbs and pressed a kiss to my spine.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

She gripped my shoulders and span me around. She stared at me with her innocent golden eyes, glancing underneath her makeuup cladded eyelashes, "I miss you, Jazzy."

I shoved her off of me and saw what she had on. A skimpy, lacy, black nightgown. I had remembered that from when we had sex, "Get out of here."

Her upturned nose wrinked, "You smell like her."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

"Isabella Swan-"

"Bella." I corrected immediatedly.

She smiled; it seemed dangerous, "Since when do you care what humans like to be called?"

"She's not a typical human." I pointed out dryly.

She rolled her eyes and smoothed down her blakc dress, "I know." Her tone sounded off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like her." She stated smugly.

I growled, "I do not."

She stood with a seductive expression, lust and longing rolling of her, "Then fuck me, Jazzy. Fuck. Me. Until. I. Can't. Move."

My determination was not wavering and neither was her's.

"No."

Her face slipped into a pout, "Please, baby." She ran her hands down my bare chest and hooked her manicured fingers in my belt, jerking me forward, "You know I like it rough."

God, she was desperate. Fuck, she was beyond desperate. I could tell she was horny and she wanted to have sex. I didn't. And I wasn't in the mood for her ass.

"No, Alice. Get the fuck out of my room." I pointed to the door, my accent laced with irritation.

She giggled, "I love your fucking accent."

"Get. Out." I hissed.

Another pout and she stomped out of the room with a huff. I could hear her going down the stairs to her room.

The Emmett's obnoxious loud boom, "EW! Alice put some FUCKING clothes on!"

...

The next day, I went to Bella's house. No cars were in driveway so I decided to just walk up the path. There she was, on the wooden steps that connected with the giant house. It wasn't as big as the Cullen's, but pretty impressive. She didn't hear me since she had earplugs in her ears, blasting music. Her clothes were simple, but revealing with white camisole, her light bra straps showing and short dark blue denim shorts. She had on no shoes, because she was painting her toes a dark blue. Her long hair hung in her face, wavy and thick.

"_I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine_..." She sang with the song, high and low mixed together.

I bent down and her eyes met mine. I gasped at the intensity of her stare. This was the first time I saw her in makeup. Her eyes were outlined with it, it wasn't too thick or too little. It enhanced her beauty. She had a white band on her head, like how Rosalie used to wear when she went through the hippie stage.

She plucked a earplug out of her ear and paused with the paintbrush in her hand, "What're you doing here?"

I shrugged, but didn't answer her, "I've never seen you with makeup."

She blushed and it traveled down to her full chest, "I don't usually have time and I wanted to try something different today. I only poked myself in the eye a few times." She started painting her nails again.

I chuckled, "Be careful next time," I studied her, "You look good with it on."

Her eyes narrowed and paused the brush again, "Is that a compliment, Mr. Hale?"

I gave a half smile, "You're welcome."

There was a short pause, "What're you doing here?" She repeated.

"I was hunting." I lied.

"And so you decided to hunt me?" She quirked an amused brow.

I grinned, "Narturally."

She laughed, it was carefree and happy, like she had forgiven everything I did over night. She finished her right foot then started on the next. I started to relax around her.

"What exactly do you hunt?" She asked softly.

I grinned again, "You really want to know?"

Her eyes flickered up to mine, amused, "Sure. Why not?"

"Fox."

She gasped in mock horror, "Poor foxes," Then turned back to curious, "What about your brothers?"

"Emmett likes bears and Edward's more of a lion." I shrugged.

"Oh, my God!" She suddenly squealed, "That big dude is totally a bear!"

I laughed, because she sounded like a fifteen year old girl. I glanced at her second tiny toe to see she had messed up the paint. I pressed my tongue to my thumb and wiped it off her soft skin swiftly. She gasped and I felt her surprise.

"T-Thanks." She murmured. I smirked as her heartbeat accelerated.

"No problem." My lazy accent encased my words.

She paused, "Do foxes taste good?"

I let out a boistrous laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She smirked smugly, "If I could ever become like you, I would like to have variety."

My laughing stopped, "What do you mean?"

She started painting her nails again, ignoring my intense gaze. She finally finished after a few minutes then turned back to me, raising her perfect brows, "Hm?"

I rolled my eyes, "You live with vampires."

She snorted, "Yeah, they're like my parents."

"Impossible."

She lifted a finger, "Not impossible. Peter always told me nothing is impossible."

Peter? "Wait. Peter Whitlock?"

Her eyebrows crumble, "You know them?"

I nodded.

She smiled, "Well, good because they know you, too."

Just then, a car door slammed and I stood in front of Bella protectively. I met two pairs of red eyes.

"Jasper?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella**

"What the fuck do you know? You left me there with that _bitch_!" Jasper roared. They had been arguing for about two hours, Peter and Jasper, throwing words in Spanish and English, cursing each other's name. I had changed into comfortable skinny jeans when Peter yelled at me for having on shorts with Jasper here.

"I was trying to protect Charlotte, wouldn't you have done the same?" He bellowed back, gesturing his limbs wildly to his mate. I watched wearily as Charlotte paced.

"Fuck you!" Jasper shoved Peter back when he got to close.

"Hey!" I cried, standing hurriedly. Charlotte grabbed me around the waist before I could intervene.

"Let go! If he hurts him..." I trailed off as a sense of calm entered the room.

Peter took a deep, calming breath, "I'm sorry, brother."

"Dont," Jasper spat, "We are no longer brothers. At all."

At that, Peter's eyes crumbled and he leaned away, "You don't mean that."

Jasper stared at him, disgusted then turned away, "Bella if you're coming, c'mon. I'm not waiting forever."

I glanced at him then my family, who watched me bewildered eyes, "I, um..."

"Go." Peter said suddenly.

"What...?"

"We'll be fine. Just...," He looked at Jasper with pleading eyes, "keep her safe."

Jasper didn't even glance at him and I grabbed my jean jacket.

...

"Hi, I'm Esme." A beautiful woman with caramel hair stepped in front of me as I entered the house. A blonde man was next to her, just as gorgeous, smiling brightly at me. I shook her cold hand then the man's.

"I'm Carlisle." Greeted the man in a deep voice.

"Yeah," I nodded, "The doctor."

The giant lug, Emmett, bounded down the stairs with a giant grin, "Mmm...I smell lunch."

My heart lerched forward and a blush flooded my cheeks, "Hi."

"Hello, little human." Spat Rosalie, the blonde goddess passed me with a look of disgust.

_Well, fuck you, too then._

I heard a humor filled chuckle and a maculine pale hand was suddenly in front of me, "I'm Edward." A deep, velvet voice introduced. I looked up and saw his amused filled golden eyes and a smile, "You must be Bella." I was frozen in spot, staring at him, closign and opening my mouth.

_Oh, say something!_

"Hi." I squeaked.

Edward chuckled again, "Hi."

"Bella, Edward can read minds." Jasper told me dryly, placing down his jacket.

"He can?" I squeaked again.

Edward smiled wider, "It's a blessing and a curse."

I scratched my head awkwardly, "I'm sure it is."

Rosalie scoffed, crossing her arms, "Why is the human here?"

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished.

"No, no, it's okay." I shook it off then looked around. Everyone was here, but Alice.

"Where's Alic-"

"Hiya!" A voice greeted highly.

We all turned our hea to see Alice. Her dark brown-golden eyes landed on me with a twisted smile, "Hi, Isabella."

"It's Bella." I snapped, my jaw tightening.

She danced oer to me and I felt jealously take over my emotions. She could out-dance a professional ballerina, "I know that, but Isabella sounds so better, not...trashy like Bella." She wrinkled her nose and put on a playfully smirk. My hands balled into fists and I felt Jasper gently touch my arm. Calm entered the room as Alice smiled a the blonde empath.

"Hi, Jazzy." I glanced between the two; Jasper's face was hard and Alice's was bright with a grin.

"Well," Jasepr drawled calmly, although the atmosphere was awkward, "I just brought Bella-"

"Isabella." Alice cut him off.

Jasper ignored her, "To meet the family so we're going to go." With that said, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the giant house.

...

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" Jasper asked me. I had rollen up my sleeves to my hugging jeans jacket and removed my shoes and socks. I glanced at him; he was laying down, one hand behind his head and the other waving in the sun. It sparkled dimly.

"Italy," I answered automatically, "What about you?"

"Georgia." He replied. When I gave him an confused look, he sighed, "I was born there. So was Peter and Charlotte."

I rested my eyes on him, "Tell me what happened with them."

"To put a long story short: they left me." He stated bluntly.

"Peter had no choice."

"There's always a choice for Peter, he just chose the easiest one."

"Why are you so mad at him? Didn't you get away?" I asked desprately.

He nodded, his face blank, "But, I spent ten more years in that hell hole before I got the guts to do it. I had to kill twelve newborns to get out."

I shivered at the visiual of that. Peter said he could barely take four. I was quiet for awhile, allowing him to gather his thoughts. I opened my mouth over and over, then closed it everytime before the right words came to mind.

"If you had a mate, wouldn't you do the same thing?" I asked carefully, drawing out every word slowly.

He turned his head to stare at me and I met his intensity.

And I already knew.

He couldn't answer it.

...

When I got home, I could feel the tension in the air, but no one was there. I grabbed the note off the couch.

_Sorry, Bella. Peter needed sometime to cool off so I took him hunting. We'll be back in three hours. There's food in the stove and be safe._

I sighed heavily and placed the note on the end table. I started to strip off my jacket when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. That's when I realized.

The back door was open.

It was never open.

The lights suddenly flashed off and I struggled to see in the dark. I squeaked in slight fear and slapped both my hands over my mouth, gasping for air. My heart was thundering in my chest.

_God, calm down, Bella. Since when are you scared?_

I took a few calming breaths and closed my eyes to center myself.

A wave of unnatural breeze wafted into the dark and a growl of approval stabbed through the eerie silence.

"Delicious." The voice hissed.

I opened my eyes and met them with coal black ones.

**Yay! My first cliffy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella **

I stared at him, slowly retracting my hands from my face. His eyes were crimson and he was very strong, almost as big as Emmett. His hair was wavy and dirty blonde, ruffling against his forehead. His face was broad and I'm sure he liked bigger kills, bigger than me. I gulped in a big wind of air.

"Hello." The man greeted pleasantly, a small grin on his face, as if we were old friends and bumped into each other in the subway or something.

"Hi." I said softly, gradually lowering my hands to my sides.

"I'm Riley." He stated plainly, "And you must be Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected dryly.

He chuckled, "Of course." And then he took a step forward. My heart leapt in my chets.

_Stall him!_

"You, um, left my back door open. Can you close it for me?" I almost shouted, panicking slightly. I needed to know why he was here. His grin widened and a blur of white muffled my vision as the back door swung close. He seemed to not even move, "Okaay."

"You're welcome." He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest.

"W-What do you want? Flour? Koolaid? A cup of sugar?" I joked half-heartedly.

He chuckled again, it was dark, "No, thanks. I would rather have something much more sweeter." He eyed me with his black eyes.

I swallowed thickly, "We _do_ have Lucky Charms."

He shook his head and stepped closer to me, almost five feet away, "Aro sent me."

"A-Aro?" I sputtered and brushed a thick lock behind my ear.

"Yes, he says your father is getting impatient." He shrugged again, as if to be casual.

"My father?" I squeaked. The jacket was starting to stick to my skin. I was getting to nervous.

There was another blur of white and he was suddenly in my face. I gasped, flinching away. He glowed in the dark and a flash of thunder started. Hard drops of rain fell on the roof.

_God, does it ever end?_

He breathed in deeply, "You smell like heaven. We might not make the trip."

His hand abrubtly grabbed a fist full my hair and yanked, causing me to cry out. He threw me away roughly and I landed by the back door. Another white slash of lightening and thunder boomed through the sky. He suddenly was in front of me and grabbed me by my jacket collar, slamming me into the glass door. I started to kick and scream at him, but stopped when he shoved me through the thin glass. Some cut into my forearms and, even though I thought it wasn't possible, his eyes darkened.

Then I was falling. Down the steps. I squealed everytime I hit the hard wood until I reached the wet grass. I was up and running when I could move. I heard his evil laugh behind me.

"Jasp-" I was cut off with a hard push to the ground and I fell ungracefully. I hit my head on soemthing and everything went black for a second. A hard raindrop hit my shaking lips and I fluttered my eyes open to see his fist coming down with lightening speed. I hurriedly rolled out of the way and watched with shock as his hand dug into the earth that my head had been a hot second ago.

I stumbled to my feet and hurried down the hill. I needed to get away, somewhere. Anywhere.

"Jas-" I was again cut off when I felt hard, cold hands encased my throat. Riley turned me around to smirk deviously at me.

"You're one tough chick. Usually, people would be shitting themselves and crying."

I gasped for air, clawing at his hands, "Well, I'm no usual."

"You're fiesty." He commented with the same leer. I forced a cocky smile of my own.

"You don't know the half of it." I croaked hoarsely.

His hands tightened and I wafted in and out of unconsiousness. I needed air, my lungs were begging for the liberation. The rain was getting harder and so was the thunder.

"Jasper..." I whispered one more time before I allowed my eyes to close. I heard Riley's deep chuckle and his hands let up. The last things I remembered was a terrfying growl and frantic black eyes staring into mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella**

"Let her go, now!" I heard a smooth, deep voice order. Country, blonde. Jasper.

"Hell no, bloodsucker. I saved her. If I was a second too late, she would've died. You should be thanking me." This other voice brought nice memories. Falling, scratched knees, big white grin, Batman band-aids, hot sodas, mud pies, and cool beaches. Then bad ones. No more. He's gone.

_"We can't be friends anymore Bella." Jacob said softly. His hair was all gone. His face had aged and he looked seventeen, not fourteen. I was only twelve at the time, I didn't understand._

_"What? Di-did Sam get to you?"_

_"Stop blaming him!" He bellowed at me and I squeaked in fright._

_"Th-Then who to blame?"_

_"Your _parents_."_

"We don't need your help." Aother voice. Full of twang and irritance, brown mousy hair. Peter.

"Exactly. You're the same fucking dog that broke my daughter's heart!" Feminine, high, tall platinum blonde. Charlotte.

I felt a hot hand press against my cheek and brush back my damp hair, "Bells?"

"Stop touching her!" Peter hissed, his voice encased of hatred.

My eyelids slowly fluttered back and a bright light hurt my head. I blinked a few times before a handsome face blocked my vision. Broad face and a big grin with narrow eyes. Black satin hair and musky scent. Nice strong arms and tan russet complextion. I blinked a few _more_ times. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What the...Jake?" I whispered. We were in my house and I could feel a few eyes on us with peircing gazes.

His face broke into one of those sun soaked smiles, "That would be me."

Then I squealed. Squealed like a fucking pig and wrapped my arms around his big neck. He leaned down to press his full lips to my forehead, inhaling my smell. I probably smelled like rain.

Then I was suddenly ripped from my best friend and thrown onto the couch. Jasper stood in front of me protectively while Peter snarled at Jacob who was now slammed against the wall, "What the hell are you guys doing?" I screeched.

"Bella, calm down. You don't know what he is." Charlotte tried to assure me.

"Yeah! I do! That's my friend." I retorted.

I tried to run to the tall man, but Jasper grasped my forearm, hich had already healed. Suddenly, I remembered. Riley had tried to kill me and he was sent by Aro.

"Oh! Guys! Riley! He's trying to kill me!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands in horror.

Jasper turned to me, his eyes black with grumpiness and anger, "We know. He got away." He drawled.

I stood in shock, sputtering uselessly, "What do you mean, 'He got away'?"

Jasper scratched his head awkwardly, "He got away. Period."

"What the fucking fuck?" I cried, staring at Peter and Char incredicously, "What happened to protection?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders and Charlotte shifted, "Um..."

Jasper suddenly snarled, "We would've caught him if fucking Fido over there had stayed out the fucking way."

"What the fuck?" Jacob grew offended, "I fucking saved her skinny ass."

"Okay," Charlotte scolded, "Enough of the F bomb."

"Aro's after me now." I sighed. Char gently touched my shoulder.

"You are seventeen, Bella. You're about to be eighteen. We need to hide."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jasper**

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Bella asked me. I smirked and turned a corner. We were in my old blue pick-up truck. I liked what she had on. Ripped skinny jeans with a brown shirt and her jean jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, her old converses and big sunglasses covering her eyes. She wasn't over dressy like Rosalie or Alice.

"Just sit back and relax." I told her quietly, amusement leaking into my voice. She soffed quietly, but turned silent.

After two minutes, she talked again, "Are we there yet?"

I almost laughed, "No."

1

2

3

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

1

2

3

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

1

2

3

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

She burst into a loud laughter and I could feel her twinge of pain in her throat from laughing that highly. She wasn't used to it and I was happy to bring happiness into her life, "Sorry." She apologized after awhile.

"You should be. I didn't know a human could get annoying so quickly."

"Ugh, there it goes. Being a jerk again." She scolded, snickering.

I scoffed, but a small smile was playing around my mouth, "You're a mean little thing. I better get you out of this car, you're getting squirrelly on me."

She laughed again, "Oh, shut up." There was another pause of silence and I let my thoughts wander elsewhere. Bella was Satan's daughter. Way to fuck up, Whitlock. You like a girl that's from hell. But...she didn't look like it. She looked like she was from the heavens, like angels brought her down to this earth. She's a fuckign dangermagnet. First, her mother and father are vampires, then she befriends a damn werewolf, one of the most unstable mythical creatures, and then allows Jasper Whitlock, God of War, to be her friend.

She seemed relaxed, although her attack from Riley was about to days ago.

"Bella?" I called. She looked up at me, raising her brows in question, "What exactly did you do to stall Riley for so long? He should've killed you."

She blushed, scratching the back of her black hair awkwardly as embarrasment flooded from her, "I, um, asked could close the back door. He did," I chuckled at that, "Then...I asked him if he would like Koolaid."

It was quiet for about two seconds before I broke into loud guffaws. She blushed again and my throat ignited, but I was too concetrated on laughter. Holy fuck, my side was starting to hurt.

"Y-Y-You did w-what?" I choked between laughs.

"Hey, I was being polite." She snapped playfully.

"What the fuck is a vampire going to do with Koolaid?"

"I don't frickin' know. But, it stalled him, didn't it?" She glanced out the window as we passed a field then suddenly squealed, "Oh, my God! Jasper, stop the car!"

"Wha-?"

"Stop the fucking car!" She hissed. We were right outside California, but I stopped it anyway. She hurried out and stopped, pointing and squealing wildly when she saw some horses. I chuckled and got out, too, slamming the door behind me. Bella watched with awe as the strays ate grass. There were three of them and I knew they didn't belong to anyone and someone would probably come catch them.

I leaned down to her ear, "You want to ride?" I felt her longing, but it wasn't for the horses. Then she snapped out of it and nodded.

"I fell off one the last time." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well, c'mon, Sweets. Imma teach ya how to ride." I told her softly, laying my accent on thick. Her heart stuttered as I grasped her wrists and pulled her towards the yellow, tall grass. The sun was making my skin sparkle dimly.

I was trying to take her mind off all the drama in her hetic life. She needed to have some fun once and awhile. She allowed me to pull her over.

"Which one?" I whispered to her. She smiled softly and nodded her head to the brown and white one. I grinned, "Good choice." It was a girl and I allowed Bella to walk to her first. The horse looked at her with grey eyes, allowing Bella to get closer before neighing softly in alert.

Bella gradually put her hand on the horses face, rubbing gently to calm her. I was surprised. Usually a horse would get satrtled by strangers, but Bella had a soft vibe about her. I watched in awe as the petite girl stepped forward again and rubbed along its jaw and the hair on its chin. The horse hummed softly.

"Okay, now, keep still, Bella." I advised. She nodded, continuing to tell the horse soothing and sweet words. I sent the animal a big wave of calm and it relax as I came forward. Animals got scared instinctively of vampires and I didn't want Bella to get hurt because of reckleness.

"She's so pretty." She said softly, moving to its blonde mane. I cautiously hopped onto the horses back and it grunted slightly, swaying from the unexpected weight. I reached a hand down for Bella and she grabbed it. I pulled her up and she gasped, settling in front of me.

"It's better without protection." I told her, smirking at the double meaning of my words. She nodded, a bit of lust wiggling in her emotions. I pressed my hips into her back and grabbed the horses long hair. It bucked slightly and I made the noise for it to go. She trotted immeditedly and Bella grabbed onto both my arms in small panic, "Relax."

She slowly started to and grabbed her wrists to put her hands on the horses locks. She shakily gripped them and the horse changed rhythm when she pulled them shrply to the right. I leaned into her, placing my head on top of her's, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Pull a little harder if you want to go faster."

She yanked a little and the horse broke into a full run, neighing freely. We started going up and down hills, Bella laughing the whole way. Her emotions made me giddy and happy. It made me love her a little more.

_Love?_

I had never given much thought on love with Bella. She was attractive sure, but she was also human. If I could be with her physically, I had to practice. Still, sitting here with her on a horse, made my throat dry and aching.

...

"Bye, Katy Perry!" Bella waved at the horse as it pranted away.

I raised a brow in question at her, an amused smile working onto my face, "Katy Perry?"

"Yeah. If Katy Perry was a horse, she would deifinetly look like that." She stated, as if it was obvious.

We walked back to the road, we had rode for about two hours and it was only four. Bella grasped my hand in her hot one and dragged me over to a blacket of white flowers. They were wild and I didn't know what to name them. She picked one up and I placed it in her dark tresses. She smiled at me and we walked to the car, hand in hand.

...

"Ya, know. This is about the time when a killer hops out the woods..." Bella trailed off. Her pale, bare feet were still hanging out of the door window. We had been on the side of the road for about ten minutes. Our car got stuck in mud in the shade so I didn't sparkle. There were still barns nearby and some humans, I didn't want to risk anything.

"Besides reading that book, you could come and help me." I replied dryly as I shoved through the mud, trying to get my tires out of the deathtrap.

She snorted, amused with that, "No way, these are new jeans."

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me, "Fine. I think I got it anyway. Can you hit the gas?"

I heard her moving in the seats and she started the car again, putting her tiny foot on the pedal. The tires moved, they were out, but all the mud splatted on me. I closed my eyes and allowed all the wet dirt to splatter on my clothes and skin. I opened on eye and saw Bella trying to hold in her giggles.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I questioned with a smirk. I quickly strolled over to the door and yanked it open. Bella squealed, quickly moving to the passenger side, but I gripped her ankle and pulled her towards me. She laughed as my hands wrapped around her. I covered in the gooey mud as she tried to wrestle with me.

She finally wiggled out of my grasp and grabbed a hanful of mud to throw at me. It caught me unexpected so it splatted me in the face. I grabbed some of the wet minerals and threw into her hair. She shrieked and fell clumsily. I thought I hit her too hard, but she started to laugh. I bent down to her level. She was almost as dirty as me. I smiled.

"You need a finishing touch." I told her.

She grinned wildely and sat up, "What?"

I dipped my finger into the mud and pressed it to her cute nose then her cheeks to draw sloppy whiskers. She gasped in mock horror, "Bastard!"

I grinned wickedly, "You're like a kitten trying to act like a tiger."

"Oh, I'll show you kitten." She grabbed two handfuls of mud and slapped it into my hair. I allowed her to massage it into my scalp, forming it into some kind of pottery before her warm hands left it, "There."

I glanced at the side mirrior on the car, "You're a artist." She guffawed at that and we both climbed into the car after two more hours in the mud.

...

"What the Sam's Hell happened to you two?" Peter asked we entered the house covered in thick, dark, dried mud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella**

I coudn't keep the smile off my face. Yesterday had been one of the best days of my lfe. I held hands with him, rode a horse with him, and threw mud at him. And I loved every second of it. From Peter and Charlotte, I knew a lot about Jasper's life. And I evied how brave and strong he was. He lived on his own for many years then was deserted by the only family he had, Peter and Charlotte. After years of depressing search to find himself, he met Alice. That deminutive sprite. He changed his life around for her and his family, then, which I heard from Emmett, they got a divorce many years ago.

Free man.

I grinned at that thought.

"Bella...Bella!" I snapped my eyes up to see Jessica. I realized I still hadn't touched my lunch and was just sitting in my plastic chair with a grin on my face. I blushed imediatedly and gestured to the empty chair next to me. She smiled and sat, but her dark eyes were upset.

My smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, um, nothing," She paused, taking a deep, calming breath, "Angela's missing."

I gasped, "What?" Impossible. Not sweet, funny, spunky Ang.

"Yeah," Tears started to fall down her pale cheeks, "Her mom called me on Friday. I hadn't seen her. Ben said she went hiking in the woods and never came back. So, I went searching on Saturday morning and I tried to call you, but your phone must've been off."

I felt so unbelievebly guilty. That was right. I had turned off my phone to have no interruptions during my day with Jasper.

"Oh, my God." I swore softly and encased Jessica in my arms as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I was busy."

I glanced over Jess's shaking shoulder to see Jasper's dark golden intense gaze.

...

"Find anything?" Jessica asked as she emerged from the bushes with jogging pants and a baggy smiley face shirt. I shook my head as she repositioned her ponytail. She sighed heavily, "Me neither." Tears sprung to her eyes again.

"We'll find her, Jess." I comforted her, wrapping my arms around her neck. She hugged me back. Jessica and Angela went way back. They had met in third grade and been friends ever since. I would find, if it was the last thing I did.

We heard rustling and we both looked up to see Jasper and Emmett. They had on identical clothing; sweats and baggy tees, Hey, girls, find anything?"

Jess wiped tears as I released her, "Nope."

There was a loud BANG and I jumped before the sirens to come back to the front of the woods came off. I started to walk back, hand in hand with Jess when Jasper grabbed my forearm, a hard look on his face. Emmett nodded at him then wrapped his big arms around Jessica as they walked back together.

"What?" I asked, wary.

"Someone's been here." He sniffed around the bushes, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No shiz," I retorted lamely.

"No, no!" He waved a hand in my direction, irritation laced in his voice, "I mean a vampire."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Riley."

"No, someone else." He shook his head and turned towards me.

My blue eyes widened, "Who?"

"I don't know." He growled and wrapped a secure arm around my waist, pulling me along.

...

"I don't need a babysitter, Jasper!" I shouted after him. We were at my house alone for once. Peter and Charlotte were searching Seattle to see if they could find scent. The Cullen's went to go help with the search with Angela. I couldn't deal with tears today, I had seen enough of Jessica's.

He spun around, his form towering over me, his eyes black, "You do. I'm not allowing you to get hurt." He turned sharply.

I noticed, the thirstier he got, the more irritable he got. Peter was a little calmer since he didn't allow himself to get that thirsty around me.

"I _not_ going to get hurt! You'll protect me!" I cried desperately after him. I grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"God, Bella, why do ya have to be so fuckin' stubborn!" He roared at me, his eyes ablazed.

"I'm not! _You're_ being stubborn! I'm so sick and tired people telling me I'm weak and I can;t defend myself!" I screamed, gesturing my arms around me wildly, my hair falling into my face.

"I didn't say that." He told me flatly.

"So? You were fucking thinking it. Everyone in this shitwhole Forks is thinking it!"

"That's not it!" He growled at me, leaning forward slightly.

"Then what is? Take me to the fucking field! I have to go!"

"God!" His eyes were even more livid and I knew I should've been scared, but I wasn't. I was feeling more than that. It sent senstations down my spine.

"What? What the hell do you have to say?" I shouted, egging him on.

He turned back to me, baring his white teeth, "You're so..you're so...!"

"What? What am I, Jasper?"

"_Infuriating_!" He bellowed finally then his cool lips were suddenly on mine.

I made a noise in surprise and moved my head away, not sure. He wasn't letting me go and slammed our lips back together. I gave up. His powerful, mouthwatering scent enveloped my sense as his hands weaved into my hair. I moaned, grasping the back of his neck. His lips were surprisingly soft, but firmly moving against mine in urgency. His hands suddenly moved down and was under my ass. He pulled me up and pressed me firmly to him. My legs dangled in the air as he supported me by the thighs. His touch let warmth and electricty everywhere. His tongue darted over my lips and I opened for him. He shoved his way in, dominating my mouth. I wasn't used to being dominated or dictated, so I pushed my tongue against his. He smirked against my mouth, taking on the challenge. His mouth was magic and he won in less than seconds. When I needed to breathe, his lips moved down my jaw and to my throat. He pressed me against the wall, sucking a part of my neck.

"Ya smell fuckin' mouthwaterin'." He drawled, running his tongue down my cleavage.

_Thank God I wore a cami._

I fisted his hair as his mouth encased my right covered nipple, "Jasper, please." I gasped desperately.

He quirked one eyebrow and ran his tongue over the pebbled peak, "What do ya want, Bella?"

"Please...I don't know. Something! Anything!" I whimpered as he bit down. I wiggled my hips. I had never masturbated, but I needed something right now. I reached a hand down and rubbed my jean cladded folds. Jasper slammed me harder into the wall as I whimpered hot pleas. His hand slipped under my pants and underwear, and I gasped from the white-hot pleasure. His finger played at whatever was down there, "Fuck! Please, Jasper!"

"I don't understand that language, Isabella. Tell. Me. What. You. Want." He snarled the words out, grasping my clit.

Just then, the front door blasted open and our names were called, "Bella! Jasper!"

"I smell seeexxxxxxx!" Emmett squealed excitedly. Jasper quickly retracted his fingers, sticking them into his mouth so he could suck off all my juices. I moaned softly at the sight. Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte all waited at the bottom with expectant looks.

...

"What does this mean?" I asked him softly. Jasper turned to me with a soft questioning eyebrow. He stared at the moon for awhile before turning to me. It was dark and humid out, fireflies buzzing around us.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked gently. I hesitated and caught a firefly swiftly in my hands then sighed, eyeing it's sparkly ass.

"I don't know. I know nothing about relationships, Jasper. And I don't know if I'm good at them." I warned him slowly.

He smiled and leaned down to capture my lips in a hot kiss. When we parted, I was gasping for air, "I am."

I smiled and leaned forward for more, but I heard someone call my name softly. Charlotte emerged from the house, a confused look on her face.

"What?" I frowned. She handed me a white, bumpy envelope. It had my name on it, "Who...?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It just showed up. It has no scent." She explained briefly.

"How can it have _no_ _scent_?" Jasper all but snarled.

I shrugged indifferently. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention and a sense of dread passed over me. _What was going on?_

**_Bella Swan_** It said

I opened it slowly, gradually as Jasper and Charlotte watched me. I gasped then whimpered when I saw what it was. I fell on my bottom, whimpering and slapping both hands on my mouth to stop the sobbing noise. Jasper started to comfort me, but Charlotte took his place as he grabbed the fallen note.

Shining gently against the moolight were glasses. Familiar retro glasses. Covered with dried blood and short geled hairs.

_Angela..._

I heard the garbled screaming and felt the burning agony in my throat before I registered it was me. Then all there was next was darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella**

The funeral for Angela Weber was short and simple. It was overcrowded since everyone in the school came. Jessica was a mess at the funeral, balling her eyes out and I could no longer hold in the tears. I held Jess closely as we sobbed in our black dresses. Angela's parents had died in a car crash when she was little so all she had was her older sister, Annie. She was no better than us. I was numb after I found Angela's broken glasses, nothing but darkness and Jasper's rough drawl in my ear.

_All my fault._

Clear tears blurred my vision as the funeral started. No body was found, so we just had a casket.

"We are gathered here today, to remember the life of Angela Jasmine Weber. She was a sweet girl, and cared for her friends and family..."

_All my fault._

Then, I realized, someone killed Angela and they would be after Jessica next. Hell to the fucking no. I felt pericing eyes digging into my back so I turned my head a fraction to see Jasper standing next to Alice. His face was turned to her and so were his swift lips, but his honey eyes were on me. More tears filled and I turned my head, ashamed.

_All my fault._

"If anyone would like to say a few words...?" The preist asked. I paused as Jessica nodded at me, pushing my form forward slightly. I robotically walked to the stand and took a deep, calming breath. I swept my hair back with both hands.

"Um, I, um, didn't know a lot about Ang, but she was one of my first friends. So was Jessica. She was nice, and sweet, and, um, I'm going to miss her so fucking much." I breath caught and my words came out a garbled mess, breaking. I wiped my nose and eyes rougly and glanced at Jessica's broken face and Annie's tears, "I'm so sorry." I mouthed at them before dashing off the stand. I ran down the isle, ignoring the looks of everyone in the room and shoved my way through the doors. I took deep breaths, my eyes flooding.

_All my fault._

I could detect someone behind me and cool, strong arms wrapped around me. I fought with him, pushing his strong being out of my way. Jasper grabbed my wrist and stared into my watery eyes. My face was red and my eyes were pouring, "I bet you enjoyed that. Satan's daughter's killing her friends. So fucking cliche, right?"

His face crumbled slightly and I gasped for air, "I'm going to loose everything I ever loved."

His face then set to determination, "Not me."

I stared at him then allowed him to pull me into a hug, crying into his chest.

_All my fault._

_..._

It was quiet in the car. I had agreed to drive home with Emmett, I couldn't go to the burial, too much pain. I played with my hands in my black cladded lap.

"It's not your fault." Emmett's deep voice said. I turned my head to see he was staring at me with an agonized expression. We had stopped at a red light.

"Yeah right." I snorted sarcastically.

"I know it feels like that right now, Bells, but not for long. Angela's in a better place." He insisted. He reached over to touch my hand, but I flinched away.

"She wouldn't be in that place if it wasn't for me." I spat venomously.

_All my fault._

"Bella..." He started.

"Just take me home." I snapped. He sighed then drove forward when the light turned green. I didn't mean to snap at Emmett like that, but I didn't want to talk. Only if I had a normal life...

_All my fault._

...

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he entered my bedroom. I sat there for awhile as he joined me on the bed, thinking how was I feeling. There was like a giant gaping hole through my chest. Now, I knew how serious my father was. How impatient he was getting. He would kill for his daughter.

"Fine." I lied. There were still tears tracked down my face. Jasper wiped them away, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"It gets better, Sweets. Why don't you sleep?" He questioned, drawing down my jeans. I allowed him to shimmy them down my hips and down my legs. I pressed a longing kiss to his lips, whimpering slightly as his tongue gently prodded mine. I was greiving and how do you deal with it? Making out with your extremely hot boyfriend. His strong hands held my hips down, making sure I didn't wiggle out of his grasp. He squeezed my hipbone then spreaded my legs apart so he could settle in between me. His tongue dominated my mouth before moving downwards. His hands had moved up my shirt and he suddenly started tickling me.

"Ahh! What the fuck?" I squealed, trying to push him off me.

His grin was wicked, "Ticklish, are we?"

"Y-Yes! Get the freak off me!" I giggled.

"Say you love me." He teased casually, his hand still not giving up mercy.

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!" His fingers hit a hard spot and I screamed.

"I love you!"

"Now, say I'm a weirdo."

"Imma weirdo!"

"Ain't that the truth?" He smirked, quirking his head to the side, "Now, say I'm better than you."

"I'm better than you!" I squealed.

"No, _I'm_ better than _you_."

"That's what I just said." I argued.

He finally relented and I gasped for air. I was feeling oddly better and I'm sure it wasn't just from the tickling. Jasper actually made me feel happy again. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips as I tried to regain air.

"I love you, too, Sweets." He replied softly.

I widened my eyes then smacked him with a pillow, "Ugh, you're a jerk. But, I don't hate you, too."

He grinned, "I'm wounded."

"I love you, too, Jas." I returned his kiss with much esthusiam.

"Good, now go to sleep."

_Not my fault._

...

The next day was Saturday and it was sunny so I decided to spend the day with my parents. I hadn't had any alone time with them since The Cullen's came. We were playing a boring game, Yatzi.

"YATZI!" Peter jumped up and started flapping his hands around.

"You didn't even roll!" I argued. He grinned at me.

"Don't have to. I already felt the outcome. And I win."

I shook my head and so did Char, he did this everytime.

"No, we don't have your power. You just can't do that."

"I have the power. I felt that I won. Therefore, I win."

I was about to object again when I heard we all heard a sharp tap at the door. Peter shook his head and stopped us girls from answering it. I peeked my head around the corner to see who it was. It was a woman. And she had red ass hair.

I stood with Char, "Who the hell are you?"

She had on dark shades, but I could see her eyes narrow, "Your worst nightmare."


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella**

Casually walking up to her, I stopped a few feet away, eyeing her slim form. She was taller, taller thna Charlotte, I could tell even though she was instictvely crouched and cat-like. She slowly straighted and removed her glasses to show her crimson eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hi, how may we help you?" Peter's voice was pleasant on the outside.

"Just a few questions." She smiled easily, her white teeth gleaming. Her eyes found mine and darkened a bit. Peter blocked her veiw and raised his brows, "Have you seen any vampires recently?"

I asked a dumb question, "Explain vampires."

She smiled, it was amused, "Well, one was a male, tall and burly. His hair is blonde?" She raised a brow at me. Her voice was sultry and seducing.

"Ah, yes. Riley."

She gave a small grin, "God. You remember. Another. She's short, and has long black hair. Her eyes should be really black. She's really hurt and doesn't speak english?"

I frowned. She didn't sound familiar.

"Sorry, no one like that." Peter told her quietly.

"Great." She smiled a third time. She flickered her eyes to my neck and her eyes darkened. Charlotte hissed threateningly.

"I advise you go." Peter insisted, his voice tight.

She nodded, still leering then turne. She paused in the narrow door andturned like she forgot something. She dug in her small bag and pulled out a white envelope. My heart lept in my chest.

_All my fault._

Peter and Charlotte stiffened as she blurred around them and handed me the thin letter. She smiled, it was evil, "Here." She whirled back around and was out of the house in milliseconds. Peter and Charlotte stared at me as I went to the couch to open the note. I didn't want to faint on the floor this time.

I tore the note open and something small and shiny fell out. I slowly bent down to pick it up. It was a ring. The band was silver and the gem was sapphire, matching my wide eyes.

Then I saw the note. I cautiously took it and opened the thin paper. It was short, but on elegant paper in elegant scripture.

_Call it an early birthday present. I'll be seeing you soon, Isabella._

_Love, Dad._

...

"So, what do we do?" Rosalie asked, shooting me an annoyed expression.

I wasn't focused. We were at the Cullen's house, everyone of the vampires sitting at the dinig room table.I was in Jasper's arms and he was watching me with a wary expression. I was still in shock. My father was sending people after me and giving me things. The ring, which showed my mess hair , vacant eyes, and red face was just a gift. From father to daughter.

"We should relocate." Carlisle advised.

"That would be best." Edward agreed.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No," I croaked and they all shot their eyes to me. This was the first time I said anything, "No. I can't run from my father. It's bound to happen sometime. I can't keep hiding."

"Bella," Jasper started softly.

"Who's ever leaving, leave. I'm not." I raised my eyes to all of their shocked faces, "I'm not a coward." And with that, I was up and out of the room.

I took deep breaths outside. It helped a little. I felt like I was having a panic attack, my chest was aching and my breathing was rapid.

I could tell someone followed after me and I turned to see Peter. His expression was pained so I ran into his arms. He caught me swiftly, holding me tightly to his musculaur chest.

"We need to talk." He murmured softly.

I nodded and he scooped me up.

...

"I always knew this day would come." He had stopped us by stream and placed me on the grass so he could sit next to me.

"I know." I whispered, hanging my head. Tears were coming again. I hated crying. It was so messy.

"Hey," He tilted my head up, tears of his own filling his eyes. Vampires could only cry every decade and hated to waste them, "You're still my little girl."

I gave a small smile, "I know, daddy." His arms wrapped around me as he threw the small ring into the stream. I could feel his cold venom tears hit my head, butt I ignored it.

This was the first time I ever saw my daddy cry.

...

"Jasper! Jasper!" I cried as I ran into his room. I had spent the night and finally finished. His eyes snapped up at my calling then widened as I fell to the floor.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my elbow. Jasper smirked down at me, still lying on the bed. I glared at him, "What the hell, man? You're supposed to be a fast ass vampire and you can't even catch me?"

His smirk turned into a grin and he zoomed over to help me up, "What is it, Sweets?"

I held up my peice of colorful paper, "This!"

He took it from my hands and pulled me to the bed, reading the long list.

"What is this for?"

"Well," I hesitated, dropping my eyes to the floor, "It's the stuff I want to do before I...leave." He stared at me for awhile, his face blank before he turned back to the paper.

I looked at it, too.

#1: Spend time with family

#2: Eat sushi

#3: Prank Emmett

#4: Loose virginity

#5 Find _the one_

#6: Drink

#7: Learn to play guitar

#8: Say goodbye

#9: Visit Italy

#10: Don't give up

Jasper turned to stare at me, "I think numbers...four, seven, three, six, five one, and ten can be done." He whispered.

I blushed at four and he pressed a soft kiss to my mouth, "Thank you, Jasper."

...

Today was sunny so I decided to dress in shorts and tank top. I laid down a blanket in the large backyard then spreaded down on it. I started to relax until I heard something rustle behind me. I turned my head and gasped at what I saw.

It was a woman. She was as tall as me and covered in blood. Her skin was badly bruised and her eyes were darker than black. She was weak and frail, her hair and body covered in dirt. Her clothes were torn and barely covering her body.

"Por favor, ayúdame..." She gasped out before falling still on the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jasper**

"Jasper!" I heard Bella call from outside. Even though she called my name, everyone was outside in less than a second. Even Rosalie. Ever since she heard Bella would die soon, she start giving a shit about her. Bella was on the ground over a figure. Alice was the first to step forward with Carlisle.

"Alice? You didn't see this?" Carlisle asked as he bent over to check the woman. Peter and Charlotte grabbed Bella away. She ran into my arms.

"No." Alice shook her head, "Because of that _demon_," she shot a glare at the small girl in my arms, "I can't see anything."

"How useless." Bella shot back with a scowl. Alice hissed at her.

"Girls, not now." Esme scolded and walked over to Carlisle.

"Wait, Peter." Charlotte pulled his arm, "Isn't that the girl that vampire was talking about?"

Peter studied the frail, bruised female and nodded, "I didn't realize."

Carlisle picked up the girl and headed towards the house. I stared at Bella. Maybe this was another sign. I was going to be loosing her soon and I wasn't ready for that. Bella must've felt my smoldering because she turned her head to meet it. She sent me a little love then followed everyone inside. I could feel my fists clench at my sides. Bella was the most important thing in my life right now and I couldn't, wouldn't, loose her.

Edward must've read my thoughts because he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed and sat down in the grass, "I can't loose her, Edward."

He sighed, too and crouched down to my level, "We won't, but now is not the time to start moping, Jasper. We have to protect her." He stood and turned to the house.

He was right and I hated that.

...

The girl's wide black eyes snapped open and focused on Bella, who was in my arms. I hissed at her threteningly and she snarled back.

"Mina..." She growled, licking her ruby lips.

"My mate." I hissed, drawing Bella closer. The girl's eyes widened and she slowly crouched down. Carlisle grabbed her shoulders.

"You must control yourself young one or we will dispose of you. Are you able to do that?" He asked her. She gave him a perplexed look, tilting her head to the side.

"She doesn't speak English, Carlisle." Bella reminded him softly.

"Ah," He cleared his throat unnessarily, "Debe controlarse a sí mismo un joven o que se deshará de usted. Si eres capaz de hacer eso?"

She nodded, "Que puedo, pero he venido a ayudarte."

"Ayuda?" I questioned in disbelief.

She nodded again, a dangerous smile working onto her face, "_Él_ me envió."

"El que?" Esme questioned.

"Satanás. Quiere que la chica, pero ya no puedo quedarme con él. Me duele." She told us urgently.

"¿Cuándo es que viene?" I asked.

She smiled again, "Pronto."

Bella became frantic, "What? What is she saying? Talk to me, Jas."

Her eyes landed on the human, "Usted tiene que ocultar. Usted necesita protección. No te rindas."

Bella stared at her, confusion etched on her face, "What?"

The girl stood, her bruises were vanshing and the bandages stopped the bleeding. She wasn't a basic vampire, shit, I didn't know what she was. I had never seen a vampire who could bleed. She took one step towards us and opened her palm. There was Bella's ring from her father.

"Aquí. Se va a dar muy poca protección." Then she leapt gracefully out the backdoor and through the trees.

"Dude," Emmett broke the silence, "That chick was hot."

...

"Here." I placed a shot glass of whisky next to Bella. She looked up from the book she was reading, shifting in the bed. She frowned, eyeing the sweating glass.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Whisky. Your list said you wanted to drink. Here's your first." I told her, smiling.

She took the glass then studied it. She slowly raised it to her lips and drunk it in all one swallow. Then she coughed, sputtering and gave a grimace, "Ew, gross." She grabbed her list and crossed the words out, "Not doing that again."

I smiled again, "It isn't that bad."

"And how long have you not had whisky?" She raised a fine brow.

I thought for a second, "One hundred and eighty two years."

She gave a small grin before climbing into my lap, "Ew, you're a old man, seducing a seventeen year old."

I grabbed a hold of her hips, "You don't seem to mind."

Her grin turned wicked and playful, "I like older guys."

"Well, I'm not grandpa. Maybe you should go and knock on Carlisle's door."

She blushed and it traveled down her body then started to move away from me, "Well, if you insist..."

I gripped her hips even harder, pulling her core towards mine, "Mmmm..."

She whimpered a bit and rolled her hips on top of mine, creating the most delicious sensation. I clashed my lips on her's , wrapping my arms around her waist to hold her still. She groaned in frustration, "Jasper."

"Shhh, Sweets. Imma take care of ya." I slipped my hands under her ass and flopped her down on her back. She squealed slightly in surprise. I pressed one more kiss to her full lips then ripped her shirt down the middle.

"Jasper!" She hissed as I threw the scrap of material away, "What the he-Oh, mmm..."

I stroke her nipple softly with my tongue then grabbed it in my teeth to pull it. She moaned softly, bucking her hips up as my hands found her folds. I circled it, causing her frustration to build until I slipped a finger inside her, my thumb playing with her clit. She gasped softly, her lust building. I lifted my mouth to her's again, prodding my tongue. A thin sheen of sweat was settling on her as I added another finger, stretching her. Her pain was small, but she started to push me out nonetheless. Her weak shield popped up and I growled.

"No, don't push me out, Sweets. I want to feel all of you." She fluttered her eyes open and they met mine. She slowly started to relax and her tawny eyes darkened, pupils dilating, before long lashes swept down to hide her gaze from me again. Her lips parted gently, my name tumbling from between them. I had certainly died and gone to heaven, taking this angel with me.

"Jasper, please…" I could feel her confusion, her desperation at my teasing, "I need you to..."

"Bella, I've told ya before, I don't understand that language." I teased lightly as she squrimed. I scraped my teeth against her stiff pink skin and she trembled.

"Jasper." She purred, crying out slightly. I removed my fingers from inside her and stuck them in my mouth. She tasted heavenly and I needed more. I curled my hand posseively around her hip and her thighs clenched in need of friction.

"Open up for me, Sweets." She slowly parted for me and I dipped my head down to her belly button. She squirmed slightly as I nipped downwards. I met her dilated eyes, "Keep your eyes on me, Bella."

She noded hurriedly, swallowing. I smiled, lightly brushing her thin underwear. She mewled slightly, shutting her eyes.

"Tsk, Sweets. Eyes on me." They shot open and met mine. She was scared I would stop. I was nowhere near close. I traced her hipbone with my tongue and finally found the ambrosia. I took one long lick up and her thighs clenched around me. I parted them with my strength and feasted out. She tasted better than any girl I ever been with. Her legs quivered and I knew she was close. Two fingers entered her and then she became undone, her eyes flickering back to the back of her head. Her lust, longing, and love exploded all over the room.

I pressed another kiss to her soft lips. Her mouth immediatedly opened to me and her tongue lavished mine.

"Thanks you, Jas." She smiled as we parted, panting slightly.

"You're still a virgin, Sweets."


	17. Chapter 17

**Jasper**

"Where are you taking me?" Bella literally snarled, trying to pry my hands away. I laughed and scooped her up. The Japenese receptionist stared at us with confused, tilted eyes.

"Hello," He accent was heavy, "Welcome to our resturant. May I help you in any way?"

"Yes, I called over the phone. Jasper Whitlock?" I raised my brows as Bella sent some irritation and explicatives my way.

"Ah, yes. We've been waitiing for you, Mr. Whitlock. Come with me." She grabbed two menus and gestured for us to follow her. It was a private booth with dark tinted lights. I sat Bella down, she was getting impatient.

I turned to the woman, "Thank you."

She smiled, "I'll get your waitress." Then she turned and left.

Bella scratched at my hands again, "Can I _please_ look?" I chuckled and removed my fingers. She gasped as she looked around, eyeing the small booth, "Where _are_ we?"

"A sushi resturant." I replied easily, handing her the menu. She grasped it in her tiny hands.

She smiled slightly, "I can eat it?"

"Yes, now order." She glanced at the menu then frowned, pouting her pink lips thoughtfully.

"No, you order for me." She whined, throwing the menu at me.

I sighed and ordered the first thing. It seemed simple enough. Spicey roll with green seaweed sushi and fist fillet mixed with veggies. The waitress, Sandy, took her order then left quietly.

"I love dark tinted rooms." She sighed dreamily.

"I know. Peter told me."

"He did?" Her eyes held surprise, "You guys getting along?"

I shrugged, "Better than we did before."

"I'm happy for that." She smiled again.

"We'll come to terms sooner than later."

She paused for a second, her emotions turning serious, "Jasper, I'm sorry."

My eyebrows knitted, "For what?"

"I bring everyone down. And I knew this would effect Charlotte and Peter. I hate hurting them. Then...then you came into the picture and...I'm not going to be on this earth for very long. I'm just...sorry." A tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away.

"I don't blame you. And you are not leaving. I'll make sure of it." I promised.

The mood lightened when her food and drink arrived. I taught her how to use chopsticks and she played with her food. I found it childish, but also cute. She smiled at me suddenly, her emotions weighing down with mischeif.

"My, my, Jasper Whitlock. Is this a date?" She raised a fine brow, grinning now.

"It is if you want it to be ma'am." I replied softly, my accent leapiing into my voice.

She blushed slightly and finished her food. She then dug into her pocket and pulled out the list so she could cross it off.

"Let's go, Cowboy."

...

"Maybe we should just go talk to the Volturi, smooth this whole thing over." I suggested. Bella sat up from my chest and stared at me.

"Jasper, I was brought here to learn the ways of being human. My time is almost up. I wasn't supposed to become attached to anyone then go to the Volturi once I am fully grown. I cannot stay here. Now, can we talk about something else? My life is making me depressed."

"But, that's just it, Bella. You don't care! You're just giving up. You don't have to go. You could stay with me."

"If I don't go, he'll just come to get me. I mean, you saw what he did what Angela. Imagine what he could do with one town."

"I love you. You are the most important thing in my life now. I can't let you go." She trailed her fingertip over a scar on my arm.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly ansd I felt her hot tears hit my skin. I smoothed down her hair, kissing her head.

"It's alright, Sweets. There's nothing to forgive.'

**You can see that this is really hard on Jasper. And I'm not sure what I'm gonna do when it's time for her to go. Any ideas?**


	18. Chapter 18

I satred into the flames. Isabella was going to be ready soon. Major Jasper Whitlock was just a decoy. He provided her with hapiness and hope. She shouldn't feel that though. She my fucking daughter, she shouldn't feel nothing but pain in dispair. Just like I feel every day. Her mother, the angel in my life, had left me far behind and never returned. It hurt to think about her, how she called me monster and ran towards the light, leaving our black haired child behind.

Our dark angel.

I needed Isabella to get to the world. She had enough light and goodness in her to allow me to get passed the barrier of limbo. I would be able to rise and speak with Aro, discussing plans on killing off the human race. My daughter was really nothing to me and only provided me with a plan. That was all she was and all she would ever be. No matter how many times Major told her he loved or Peter and Charlotte worshipped her with respect.

As soon as I entered the world, she was dead and so was everyone else. Her energy would make even more strong and provide me with enough power to kill off the world. That's what my sweet daughter was, death. She was going to create the end, she was going to kill everyone, she was going to help me rule the universe.

Like father, like daughter.

I chuckled cruelly at the thought and the small vampire, who had promised me her soul shivered lightly. She was chained in front of me, right over the fire. I was dangling her over the Flames of Lost Souls. She had went to my daughter and told of her of my plans. She was a traitor and deserved to be punished. I was already naked so I took her hips and spreaded her wide eagle for me. She screamed and thrashed.

"Now, now, Brenda. Wouldn't want you to fall." I cooed slightly, loosening the chains on her wrists so she was leaned head first towards the fires. She shrieked again, crying out in Spanish, "You did this to yourself."

"AYUDA! AYUDA! Por favor!" She cried shrilly, shaking in my grasp. My eyes glowed with anger and the flames pushed up to singe her hair. She screeched, sobbing now.

"Shhh. I'm gonna take care of you." I entered her coolness. It brought comfort to me. I thrusted in and out as she screamed out pleas for help. My hands encased around her hard neck and burned into her marble skin. She didn't make a sound. She knew it was useless now. She closed her tired eyes, purple rings surrounding it.

Brenda had asked many years ago to be human. When I came into her dream, she vowed to sell her soul to me and never disobey me. And she broke that vow. I took away her mortality, but made sure she felt the burning pain of her change everytime she moved. Her scream was music to my ears.

"Por favor, Master. Por favor..." She chanted quietly, my name falling like a prayer on her lips. I smiled, it stretched my face. I tilted her head to look at me.

I threw her away, breaking the chains that I could only break and pointed to the only exit. Towards the light, "Go, my child. Go and get your brother and sister. It's time to throw a welcome party." She nodded, hurrying out of the flame ridden place. Haunted howls of pleas and promises floated around me.

Soon, Isabella.

Soon.

**Okay, so now you see how her father is. Pretty intense right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**This fucking story is bugging me. At first it was just writers blocks, then my freakin computer says it has suspisious detail in this format that I keep on my documents. So due to that dumbass remark, I'm giving it up. I did have a lot of ideas and I hate that I have to do this, but if anyone wants it, it's there's, including you, Bree! **

**lOvE yOu GuYs!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasper**

"You ready, Sweets?" I turned to her. She had a giant grin on her face; it looked sorda evil and I imprinted it in my brain. She nodded hurriedly and she slipped out the laptop. We were in my room and number three on the list was underway. She bit her lip and signed in the new account I made for her. It pictured a big breasted blonde named MissTastyTits. Bella raised a brow at the name and I shrugged.

"Okay, he's online." She clicked Emmett's name and typed. I looked over to see their IM box.

_MissTastyTits: Wanna chat?_

Emmett took awhile to reply. I could feel his hesitance. Finally, after a minute, he answered, _Sure_

Bella squealed lightly and smiled, quickly typing up a reply. I had made sure Rosalie left for an hour with Charlotte to get Bella snacks. The girl made up a whole list of things I'm sure weren't even real. Charlotte texted me they were on the way. I was glad she and Peter were in on it. I chuckled as I heard Peter enter the room.

"Hey, Em-AGH! She's naked!" He crowed. I heard Emmett's meaty hand slap over Peter's mouth and shushed him.

_MissTastyTits: I'm so horny. And your picture makes me want more._

I could feel Peter's and Emmett lust and shock. Em quickly answered, _Really? Maybe I can take care of that?_

Bella grinned, victorious, _You don't have a girlfriend or anything?_

Emmett hesitated again, but Peter slapped him on his back, "What your wife doesn't know, won't hurt you."

_Nope, 100% single. Now, where were we?_

I chuckled as Bella giggled and wrote down, _Foreplay?_

_Sure_

_Okay, it's dark and I'm in a dark alley and I'm in a short dress. You emerge from the darkness menacingly and say...?_

We both waited for his reply with grins.

_Hi._

We tried to cover our loud laughter. Peter chuckled from upstairs.

_Menacingly._

_Hey, you! What are you doing in my alley?_

Bella giggled, _Don't come near me. I'm scared and half dressed, but horny and lost. But I have mace._

_Oh, sorry, do you want cab money?_

_I want it. C'mon, _Bella urged.

I heard Peter and Emett 'aahh'.

_I'm afraid I don't care for mace. Prepare to be attacked._

The front door swung open and Rosalie bounded up the steps. Bella and I were laughing our asses off, desperately trying to keep it low. I heard their door open and sent rage to Rosalie then lust to Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing, Emmett!" She shrieked.

"Oh, baby, I need you. I'm so fucking hard." Emmett moaned. I could feel his lust and longing along with the dry ache between his legs.

"Don't touch me! What are you doing on the fucking computer and who is MissTastyTitts? What the fuck?" She screamed. Emmett groaned in pleasure as I sent more lust. Peter and Char came to join us, laughing joyously as Emmett and Rosalie argued, well, Rose did while Emmett just tried to kiss her.

Bella pressed a kiss to my lips as she closed the laptop, "Thanks, Jasper."

...

I sat by the stream. Bella had went to school with the rest of the Cullens while I stayed behind with Peter and Charlotte. Peter came to sit nesxt to me as I peered at the cloudy sky. He laid back, pacing a arm under his head.

"I'm worried." I told him quietly. His red eyes widened.

"You're actually talking to me, Whitlock?" He questioned in mock disbeilf.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I need to team up with you and Char if we're going to keep Bella here." He sat up in one jerking motion.

"You're actually gonna help us keep her here?"

I nodded, "She's my mate. I need her here with me or I can't live. If she leaves..."

Peter held up a hand to stop me, "No more said. Carlisle has a theory on how to beat him. He may the most terrifying, strongest demon in the mythical world, but we're a force to be reckon with."

"Thanks, Peter."

"No problem."

...

"This is completely and utterly _fucked_ UP!" Bella screamed from her closet. I frowned as I entered the room and narrowly dodged a heeled shoe. Rosalie had suggested that we take Bella out to the club since she was turning eighteen today. I came to pick her up while Peter and Charlotte were in a hotel. They were giving the house to me and Bella tonight. She wanted to loose her virginity.

"Bella...?" I called. She turned to me, her hair a disray and eyes wild like she was hunting. She crawled over messy stacks of clothes, pants, socks, and shoes to get to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, still on her knees, her face fairly close to my dick. I stared down at her, confused, "What is it?"

"Jasper, oh, Jasper! I can't find anything that fits me! I'm so fat!" She whined. My eyebrow furrowed. Alice, being forever sixteen, never worried abbout developing womanly curves so she never complained. I was not prepared.

"Bella, you're not fat." I made her stand. She had gotten a little taller and her breasts had grown, her waist and legs filling out, but she was nowhere near fat. Her face was red, her eyes hetic, searching every pile with a vegance. I grabbe dher chin to make her look at me, "Bella, calm down. What are you trying to find?"

She wiggled out of my grasp and tore through a pants pile, "I can't fit anything, Jazz. It _sucks_!"

"I'm sure we can find you something to wear as long as you _remain calm_." I drew out the last two words. I grabbed a black dress and stretched it a little for her. She must've not worn this for awhile, "Here, Sweets."

She stared at then fury launched into her. I cringed away, "I can't wear that! I'll look like a _fucking_ cow!"

I quickly dropped the somehow offensive dressed and sat on the bed, "Bella, you could never look like a cow."

"God! Don't placate me!" She lunged into her closet.

...

"Dont worry about it, Sweets. You look fine." I told her as she tried to fix the short blue dress. It was skin tight against her luscious curves, but she defintely couldn't bend over, "Just don't..."

Her eyes flashed with anger, "What, Jasper? Move!"

I grabbed her hand and wrapped the other arm around her to pull her close. Rosalie and Jasper were in their own, personal booth and I went to go join them. Bella tried to back up to the seat and Emmett got up to help her. I grabbed her arms to try and lower her, but she quickly fell on the seat.

"Oh!" She cried as she landed on the comfy seats. Rosalie giggled and helped her up with a small smile. Bella glared at her, "Glad you think this is funny."

Emmett scooted next to his mate and I joined mine, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"C'mon, Bella, this is your birthday." Rosalie said, "Have some fun."

"Yeah, drop it like it's hot." Emmett told her, grinning madly.

She frowned at him, "I can't drop anything with this dress."

"I beg to differ." I grabbed her hips and dragged her to the dancefloor. Many humans were there, and if I was with Alice, she would've said it was too much, but with Bella, it was completely different.

"Jasper!" She complained as I dragged her to me, "I can'r dance."

"Everyone can dance, Sweets. Some may have no rhythm or soul, but everyone can dance." I gripped her hips more firmly and pressed them to mine. She gasped and wrapepd her arms around my waist, pulling me closer, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

She smiled and captured my lips in a hard kiss, "It's _going_ to be a happy birthday."

...

"See! I said I didn't want to go to a fucking party and when I say I don't, I don't!" Bella shoved her way through the doors of her house and screamed at me. She had been upset at me ever since we left the club, yelling over her dress. When she went to the bathroom she had ripped the back of her dress. It was small, but noticable so I wrapped my leather jacket around her waist. Finally, after a few more shouts, I took her home.

"Bella..."

"But, you guys said hey fuck it! I am so fucking embarrassed..." I tried to tune her out. The more she said the F bomb, the harder I got. Finally, I grabbed her around the waist and dug my hands under the top of the dress and ripped it down the middle.

_Who gives a fuck?_

She paused then moaned as she comprehended what I did. I put my arms under her legs and scooped her up. She pressed her lips to mine, her hot little tongue stroking mine. I dashed her up the stairs and flopped her on the bed. Her legs immediately wrapped around my waist as I attacked her neck. Her blood was pulsing through, but I wanted more than that. I wanted _all_ of her.

I tore off the offensive material and groaned when I didn't see a bra besides perkey, full breasts. She was red and breathing heavily from all the lust I was throwing at her. I licked her pebbled pink skin and sucked it into my mouth. She grinded into my leg, trying to get as much friction as possible. I wanted to taste her. I licked up her neck and gave her one more kiss before going lower. A pressed a kiss to her stomach then trailed down to her soaked underwear. She was writhing under my touch so i placed hand on her hip to keep her down. She squirmed, whimpering slighty as she she tried to buck.

I placed an open mouth kiss on her covered hip and she mewled, spreading her thighs open for me. I pressed my tongue to her opening and she quivered slightly. Needed more. I grabbed the sides of her underwear and lowered them down her legs. I gave kisses up her calfs, to the insides of her knees, until I met the ambrosia. When I took one lick, she seemed to fall over the edge. She moaned and grasped my hair in her small hands to bring me closer.

"Jasper..." She whimpered after a few more licks, "I need you inside me." I kissed her stomach and trailed up to her lips. I gripped her hips as she quickly shredded me out of my clothes. I lined her core with mine then slowly pushed inside her. Her warmth was like nothing I ever felt before. She was the sun, heat, and warmth.

I could feel her pain as I stopped at her barrier. She nodded, her body laced with sweat. I bucked forward and took my virginity with me. Her tears were small, but heavy with pain. I took away, but she stopped me, "It's okay, I-I need to feel this." After a few minutes of heavy breathing and stillness, "Okay, cross number four off the list." And then her lips on mine with passion. I bucked again and she moaned, her emotions flooding with pleasure. I lifted her up so our chests met. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and started to mvoe her hips. I grabbed them tightly to stop her. Her eyes breifly met mine and she gasped. I knew what she saw, endless pools of blackness.

I didn't know it would be this hard to stop my instincts and I could pratically see Alice's cruel smirk from telling me so. My throat was on fire and I was trying not to think about it so much. Bella pressed a hot hand to my cheek and ran it through my hair. I needed to get some space again so I pushed her on the bed. She whimpered quietly and shuddered. I ran my hands down her body. So magnificent and mine. Her blood was not. The Major in me roared, growling at me to take her. This was the first time I disobeyed him and he was trying to break the cage I put him in. He wanted a mate and he wanted one _now_.

Bella was getting impatient and she rolled her hips again, moaning. I couldn't fihgt it anymore. I grabbed onto the headboard of her gigantic bed and slammed us together. We both groaned. She wrapped a slender arm around my waist and pushed me forward. I gripped tighter. If I didn't touch her, I didn't hurt her. But, I needed more. Much moe. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. I started moving in and out of her, feeling her tighten and pulse around me. The headboard was starting to give up on my supernatural strength.

Her feeble nails started to dig into my hard flesh and I knew she was close. So was I. I moved harder.

"Jasper, please..."

At her plea, I snarled, roaring as my climax took me. She came next, screaming out my name as my muscles flexed and something snapped. I stared at her, frowning to make sure I didn't hurt any part of her. She was radiating happiness and satisfaction with love. Her hair was wild and in a disray, her skin red and her chest heaving. Her eyes were filled with lust, but also drowsiness. Other than that, she was completely fine. I slid out of her and she whimpered slightly. I wrenched my hands from splintered wood sat back.

"Jasper?" Her voice was husky and sexy as hell.

"Yes?"

"Did you break my headboard?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go folks! Sorry, to the girl I promised it to, but I had to finish because of you guys great comments. I didn't think anyone would care, so affter some persuasion I begged for my dad's computer and he allowed me to put up a chapter every day. SAs long as he reads them, but he'll never learn about this one, so don't TELL! <strong>

**lOvE yOu GuYs!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, My computer fucking sucks. I made a whole fucking chapter and it just deleted it. So I AM NOT reamking that over. The main thing is, Bella had a party, they said I love you, had a big meeting and bELLA'S GOING TO iTALY. i'M NOT REMAKING IT! mAYBE IF I WRITE OUTTAKES.**

**Bella**

Today was the day. Jasper had left hours ago with the other to go meet with the Volturi. But, they didn't know I planned it all. Only Jane, Alec, and Demetri went to go meet them. Sixteen hours on the plane had made me quesy and in pain. I twirled the ring father had given me awhile ago. It showed my vacant, red face.

"Isabella, you've returned!" Aro rejoiced. I gave a weak smile, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt. They looked the same they did eighteen years ago. They sat in the thrown room and smiled at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"You've grown so lovely. Isabella, are you ready?" He stared at me. I nodded again.

"I am."

"Good."

...

I screamed in sheer agony. My back was on fire, my spine bending. The red dress Gianna had dressed me in made me feel no better. It was sparkly and long, hugging against me, but was slowly ripping in the back. They had placed me in a glass container. It was soundproof, even to vampire and nothing could break it. I shrieked again, clawing my bloody hand on the glass. I had been digging into my back, trying to find any release. The box was thick with the smell of my coppery blood and red handprints were dotted on the clear material.

I bent to my knees as I screamed again, "Jasper!"

**Jasper**

I raised down the highway in Alice's yellow Porsche, "Jasper, we're never going to make it in time! The plane ride was too long!" Alice cried, grasping my arm. I snarled at her.

Bella had left. She had planned it and hid it from me well. She escaped, taking my keys with her as if to stall me. Alice hadn't seen it and Edward couldn't pick it out of her brain because it was her last thought. It hurt to think, breathe, and move. But, I thrived through the pain, Bella was my main priority.

I parked the car right outside the Volturi. Everyone followed me. I could hear her screams and they cut right through me. I was in the thrown room before anyone could blink. Aro and his brothers were sitted on their chairs, lazing as if it was a normal day.

"Ah, Jasper. Long time no see." Aro greeted pleasantly. Another scream shot through the room and my gaze shot to her. Her. Her. Her. She was bloody. So fucking bloody. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. Her face was flushed and streamed with wetness. Her back was convulsing with movements and covered with crimson. Her hair was matted, sticking to her sweaty, red body. Her blue eyes suddenly met mine and she mouthed my name.

"Jasper..." She reached a hand up and it smeared blood all over the glass. I punched and kicked at it, roaring when it didn't break. Aro chuckled. I whipped my head to him and he smiled easily. I could feel my family's fear, disgust, and shock. Charlotte let out a choked sob and ran over the glass, screaming for Bella.

"You fuckers!" I roared, but a strong arm wrapped around my body, holding me back.

"It's almost time. It's been twenty four hours." Caius informed his brothers. Suddenly, Bella let out a scream of anguish and ripped her hands into her back. She stood suddenly, her eyes trailing with tears. She ripped the back of her red dress. Blood splattered all over the glass. We all watched in awe and horror as she tore away her skin and wide, black wings rose from her slender back. Feathers flew everywhere and she gasped for air, blood falling from her hands and on the glass floor.

I zoomed over and pressed my hand to the glass. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and placed her hands on mine. Then she was gone and her scream echoed through the room.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Fire took her place, spreading across the glass. Charlotte screamed and Peter shook with dry sobs. Rosalie slowly fell to her knees and Carlisle stared vacantly. Emmett roared and slammed his fists into the wall, rattling the ceiling.

I just stood there. Staring, mouth agape at the box.

"Major." Peter spoke up. Then agony shot through my chest, a pull on my heart I could not stop or fight.

"BELLA!"

**OMG! I'm frikin out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella**

Pain.

So much fucking pain.

Then there was fire. It was some kind of cave. Fire escaped from a hole in the middle and I peered down in it. Screams from dead souls shook me and fire at them. They were swirling in it. I didn't recongnize any of them. My back burned when I tried to move so I stayed on my knees, leaning my weight back. Then I heard a cry of fear. I slowly turned my head, scared to see what it was, to see that girl. The girl who spoke only Spanish and had scars.

She was wrapped around a tall man. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his slicked back blonde hair, musculaur back, and tight bottom, completed with long strong legs. His hands were gripping the woman's hips, her hands taped up in the air so she couldn't get away. She tried to wiggle, but he wouldn't let her. I could hear their flesh bouncing together as he fucked her. It made my stomach churn at her shrieks. He was raping her.

When he heard a gag fly from my mouth, he turned his head. His face was painstakingly beautiful with black eyes, fine bone structure, and full lips with a scruffy chin. He smiled and slid out of the feeble girl. She sighed in relief and closed her black eyes. Hs slowly approached me and I tried to keep my eyes from his pointed member. He stared at me and ran a finger through my wings.

"Isabella, you have returned." He stated quietly. I looked down, staring at the hot ground and my balled fists.

"Yes, father." I replied hoarsley. My throat hurt from all the screaming. He grabbed onto my long hair with a hard yank and laughed.

"I've missed you." He cooed lightly. I nodded, tears falling, "Are you ready?" I nodded again and he stepped behind me. His hand suddenly tore through me. I screamed, agony and blood sputtering from my mouth as he yanked it back out, licking his fingers, "Mmmm, scrumptious." I don't know what happened, but he pressed his hands to the hole and opened it wider, grinning. My screams were nothing to him, just enjoyment.

A black hole erupted from my wings and he stuck hisarm in. Then he was gone. I truly was a puddle, I thoguth with abloody smile. I couldn't move. I didn't know if it was from him tears through my spine or because I was just in too much pain. It hurt to think, breathe, and move. I gasped for air as my eyes landed on the girl again. Her eyes were open and met mine. She was completely naked, spread eagle for my father.

"Are...you...okay?" Her words were choppy and heavy with her accent. I could barely hear her with all the blood pumping in my ears.

Besides answering her, my back set ablaze and darkness overtook me from the pain.

...

When I awoke, the pain was gone and I could move. I was on my stomach. I was so comfortable, I didn't want to move. My eyes fluttered open and I saw white. It was all so white. My hair fell before me as I sat up. I looked around. It looked like a bunch of clouds surrounding me. And it was. Had I died and gone to heaven? Probably.

A pale hand suddenly reached down and offered to mine. I took it without hesitance. I stood and my dress was now white, falling to the cushiony ground. I hadn't believed heaven was real. Which was weird since I was from hell.

"Isabella." The angelic voice called. I looked up and was met with crystal blue eyes. Like mine. Her hair was long and reaching her slim waist. Her face was oval and perfect, her lips full and high cheekbones. She smiled gently and reached a hand out to touch my face. I leaned into her wamr touch. It felt so comforting right now.

"Mom." I smiled a watery smile. She carressed my skin and ran her slender fingers in my hair.

"You're not ready." She whispered, her voice tender.

I shook my head, "I can't die."

She sighed, "I know." Her hand seemed to reach inside her and pull something out. It glowed, it was a sphere. She gave it to me and it entered my chest. My skin seemed to brighten. She smiled again, "Jasper's and the others need you. You're the only one who can defeat your father."

"How?" I was desperate_. How do you beat your dad?_

She held her hand to my thumping heart, "You'll know."

And then everything went white again.

...

My eyes flashed open. I was covered in blood and I wasn't in the dugeon. I looked around saw I was laying in my own blood, somewhere in Italy. It turned out I was right in front of the back entrance. I slipped in quickly, wiping the blood off of me and onto the dress. My hair was matted with the gooey redness. My wings folded back into my back and I didn't feel any pain.

**Jasper**

He was here. And he was...naked? Edward tilted his head to the side in confusion as Aro and his brother greeted Bella's father and quickly dressed him in a red robe. I could smell Bella's blood on him, but they were holding me back. That bastard!

"Hello, everyone." He greeted. His voice was hoarse. Probably from spending thousands of years underground and not talking. Suddenly, I smelled it. Her. I quickly spun in Emmett's arms and rushed towards the doors, tearing them away. Satan froze, snarling.

"Bella, sweets, baby." I held her in my arms. She was covered in blood and deathly pale, but she was okay.

"Jasper." She whispered and her cool lips met mine. She was cold, very cold. I tore off my shirt and placed it around her shoulders. She clung to me for dear life and met the eyes of her father.

"Isabella. I see you went to go meet your mother." He said.

Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know if I went to go see mom?"

"You shouldn't be alive. And she just gave you a second chance. You think you can beat me now?" He raised his brows.

"No, father. I know I can beat you." And she stepped forward.

He laughed, "Then let's begin."


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella**

My heart was thumping in my chest and fear was coursing through my veins. Jasper kept a strong arm wrapped around my waist as he growled at my father. I placed a hand onto his chest to stop him. He stared at me in bewilderment, "I'm the only one who can beat him."

My father laughed then turned serious as fire erupted from his hands, "_You_ are going to beat _me_?"

I stepped forward then paused and held up a finger, "One minute," I reached down and ripped the long, bloody red dress up the center so my legs were exposed, "Much better." I heard my family's dry chuckles. I placed my hands on my hips and gave my father a challenging look. He smiled, beckoning me forward with his flaming hands.

"I would be careful, Isabella. You know how daddy says don't play with fire." He crooned. I glared at him.

My wings emerged from my back easily, wooshing out and folding over me, "It's Bella."

He smiled one more time and then his wings flooded out. They were stronger and much more powerful than mine. How was I going to win? Mom told me to trust my powers and I would win. But, how?

Then he lunged. I wasn't expecting the attack, but my wings covered my being protectively, blocking my father's attack. A growl ripped from my throat unintentionally. I was turning animalistic, my lip curling and adreline pumping through my veins. I could hear the family approaching, but I threw out my shield to keep them away. I didn't need their help.

His hands punched away my dark wings and grabbed onto my arms, lifting me into the air. His eyes suddenly glowed red and he looked up to break through the stone ceiling with his fiery eyes. He threw me through the rest. I cried out each time I went through a ceiling before I landed feebly on the roof.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper roar as he pounded into my shield. The family was trying to calm him. I scrambled up when I saw my father levitating up, his strong arms crossed on his chest, "Give up, Isabella."

"You know, this is exactly why mom left your ass. You're such a dick." I sneered.

He laughed, "Of course. I'm fucking Satan, what did you expect?" Then he was lunging at me again. I snarled again, slamming him away with my wings. He was thrown through a strong wall and into a tower. I flew inside, he was gone and it was dark. I scanned my eyes over the destroyed room and suddenly, I couldn't breathe, "You must be my daughter. No one else could pull a manuever on me except my own flesh and blood." He held my face at the dirty mirror in the dark room, "We're just alike." I stared at us, his pale hands folding around my neck, our same skin tone, our black eyes, our full, pink lips pulled back over our white teeth.

"_We are not_!" I shrieked, grabbing his arms so I could flip him over my body. Then I was running, over the roof until I reached the edge. His hard body connected with mine and we flew high in the air, wrestling. His punch sent me out for a second and I slammed down to earth. I flew through the roof and landed hard on the ground, back in the thrown room. My wings cracked and adjusted back to their normal form. I sat up, my wings crying in protest. My father was laughing from the hole I created. My family's anxious eyes were watching me, Jasper's boring into mine.

I flew up and landed a solid punch on his gut and jaw. Red crimson flooded from his mouth. I could feel my eyes glow white. My mom's power was starting to take over. And then everything went white.

**Satan**

I needed to kill her before the powers flowed and allowed her to beat me. Her eyes glowed an shining palid and I stared, knowing her inner demon had overtook her. This was what I wanted. Her eyes shot the light out to me and it burned into my skin. I roared in pian and anger as she smiled visciously. Her hands grabbed onto my wrists and I knew what she was about to do. It was what her mom did to seal me. To get away and allow our child to escape to earth. I was not about to be put away again. If she was powerful enough, she could keep me wrapped up for thousands of years.

I gripped her upper arms and brought us back to the air. She didn't falter like last time, instead she floated gracefully in the air. I watched in awe as her wings turned white. She was becoming more powerful and I needed to kill her now.

I lunged forward, my eyes glowing as I tried to hit her with my flamed hands. She dodged swiftly out of the way, flowing her wings so a strong breeeze could knock me back down. She was beating me and I couldn't allow it.

"I created you, Isabella. And I could destory you!" Her face turned blank as a glowing light created a sword in front of her. She took it in her hands and smiled. Then the sword was in my chest, slicing through me and my daughter's victorious smirk in front of my eyes. The Sword of The Angels was the only thing that could kill me and they placed it into the hands of this weak girl.

"It's Bella." She whispered to me as she twisted the sharp spear in my chest, digging through my heart. My eyes turned back to normal and blood sputtered into my mouth.

"I'm your dad." I hissed hoarsely as I fell feebly on the sword.

Her face scrunched with anger, "No, your not!" Then she yanked it out and I roared, about to tackle her. Giant lurges of fires wrapped around my arms and pulled me back down, yanking me back to Hell. I roared and screamed and kicked, but it was no use.

"Isabella!" I bellowed before the fires overtook me. It was over.

**Bella**

My eyesight slowly returned to me and I peeked from my lashes to see Jasper. He smiled at me sweetly, his calloused hands wiping the wet tears from my cheeks. I could smell the rotten reek of vampire. They had killed the Volturi. Peter and Charlotte came to knlet beside me, tears in their eyes.

"Is it over?" I whispered hopefully. Blood stained my arms and a strange looking sword in my hand. I dropped it quickly as Jasper pulled me into a hot, passionate kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweets. Don't ever do that again." He replied softly, stroking my cheeks.

"Bella!" Called a high familiar voice. We all turned our heads to see my mother. She smiled at me, it was gentle, but tears were in my blue eyes. I grabbed the sword and Jasper's hand to drag them both to my mother. She took the sword and smiled at me again, "I always believed in you, my child. You can come and live with me now," She rubbed my arms, "We can finally live in peace."

I stared at her then glanced at my parents, then at Jasper's upset look. He squeezed my fingers then started to let go. I shook my head and turned back to my mother, "No, mom. I can't. I belong here. ON earth." She stared at me then nodded aceptingly.

"I would've thought so, Bella. It was worth a try." She smiled then with blinding light, she was gone. Charlotte screamed and pulled me into her arms, ignoring the bloody limbs.

"Mom..." I cried into her shoulder, "I was so scared."

"Me, too, baby. Me too."

Peter hugged me and I wrapped an arm around both of them. Jasper pressed his lips softly to mine, smiling at me.

Finally.

I was home.

**Okay, I know, crappy ending, but finally! It's over! I had such difficulty writing it. I know it's pretty short, but I like this one and I will be finishing Hazel Eyes! **

**lOvE yOu GuYs!**


End file.
